Set Me Free
by mrytale2-5
Summary: A chance encounter leaves Jane and Maura embroiled in a puzzling case, the only witness is also a victim and reluctant to trust anyone. First ever R&I story, lots of twists and turns along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - First ever R&I story but it has been sitting on my computer for a while and well finally managed to conquer my nerves and put it up. Characters do not belong to me.**

**Chapter 1 –**

"Do you want another one?"

Korsak nodded to the barman as he turned to Frost who nodded his head and then to Jane and Maura.

"No I'm done ta."

"Me too Vince, come on Jane I'll give you a lift home, my car is just outside."

Jane nodded her head as she waved her hand towards her two colleagues.

"See you later guys."

"Yeah bright and early Jane we've got a mountain of paperwork to catch up with."

"Eerrrgghh."

Jane smiled and groaned as she followed Maura out of the Dirty Robber and onto the sidewalk, quickening her step to catch up with her best friend.

"Hey Maura wait up will you!"

Jane called out as Maura stopped but then her eyes caught sight of a small figure sprinting down the sidewalk.

"Jane watch out!"

Jane stopped in her tracks and turned around, only for the person to crash straight into her.

"Hey!"

Jane caught the person and held onto them as she looked and saw that it was a young girl who was squirming in her arms.

"What's the rush kid?"

Jane stared hard at the girl as she continued to try and wrestle free.

"Jane, Jane!"

Maura quickly walked over and shouted at Jane, causing her friend to look at her before Maura pointed at Jane's waist and the red dots that had appeared on Jane's white shirt. A frown quickly crossed Jane's face as she knew that the blood was not from her body before Jane looked back down at the girl who was struggling in Jane's hands.

"Please just let me go!"

"Will you calm down kid, I'm a police detective and you're obviously hurt, let me help you."

"Please just let me go before he finds me!"

The urgency grew in the girl's voice as she failed to escape from Jane while Maura walked over to her car, unlocking it as she listened to Jane.

"Who's looking for you kid, is it the same person who hurt you?"

Jane looked at the girl as she stared down at the floor before she made another attempt to run off but Jane quickly wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and caught her once again but then Jane's eyes caught sight of her fingertips which were coated in blood.

"Crap! Come on kid I've had enough."

Jane manoeuvred the girl over towards Maura's car which wasn't difficult given her extra size and strength before she placed the girl in the back of Maura's car.

"Hey what are you doing with her?"

Jane stood up and turned around at where the voice had come from and saw a large man but then her eyes focused in on the gun and immediately she jumped into the back of Maura's car.

"Drive now Maura!"

"Jane?"

"Fast Maura!"

Jane shouted as she grabbed her cell and hit a few buttons.

"Frost its Jane, there's a guy outside with a gun!"

Jane stopped as a shot rang out and she quickly pushed the girl down towards the floor as the back windscreen shattered.

"Are you ok Maura?"

"Yes where are we going, the hospital?"

Maura's voice was shaky as the sound of sirens grew louder. Jane took a deep breath as she looked at the girl who was staring down at the floor.

"The station."

"But she's hurt Jane!"

"We can check on her at the station, it will be safer there."

Jane didn't wait for a response as she picked up her cell that in the commotion had fallen to the floor before she rang Korsak.

"What's happening Korsak?"

"What the hell happened Jane?"

"Did you catch the shooter Korsak?"

"No he ran off as soon as we came out."

"Ok can you meet me and Maura at the station?"

"Will do Jane."

Jane sighed as she pocketed her cell and watched as Maura drove towards the station.

* * *

Maura took a moment as she parked her car before she walked out and watched as Jane held the passenger door open.

"Get out and follow me."

Reluctantly the girl got out of the car and followed Jane and Maura inside before the entered the elevator where Jane moved and stood next to Maura and spoke quietly to her.

"Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?"

"No I'm fine, a little shaken."

Jane nodded her head as the elevator stopped and Jane moved over to where the girl was and grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Ow!"

The screech of pain filled the elevator as Jane released her grip and the girl crouched down on the floor.

"Jane!"

The firm tone in Maura's voice only increased the guilt that Jane felt as she dropped to her knees in front of the girl.

"I'm sorry kid I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you ok to come with me?"

Jane spoke quietly and softly, watching as the girl stood up but she refused to look at either of Jane or Maura as they walked out of the elevator.

"I'll go down and get my medical kit if you stay with her Jane."

Jane just nodded her head as Maura walked back into the elevator before Jane gestured for the girl to follow her and lead her into an empty interview room.

"Just stay there for a minute."

Jane spoke quietly as she closed the door, the sound of Cavanaugh's footsteps alerting her to the fact that he was approaching.

"What happened Rizzoli? There are reports of shots being fired at Doctor Isles's car."

"Someone was after her."

Jane nodded towards the interview room where the girl was sitting with her head in her hands.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know."

"Who was after her?"

"I don't know."

"Well find out Rizzoli and quickly."

Jane raised her eyebrows and took a long deep breath as Cavanaugh walked away, mentally preparing herself as she put her hand on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed this story, it is always strange starting a new story and especially one in a fandom you haven't written for before, so please, read and review but most importantly enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 –**

"Jane wait up!"

Maura called out as she ran down the corridor, her medical bag heavy in her hand, Jane turned and waited until Maura had caught up with her, glad of her friend's presence as they entered the room together.

"Hey kid how are you?"

Jane spoke softly as she moved closer, knowing that she had to gain the girl's trust.

"Can I make sure that you are ok please?"

Maura placed her medical bag on the table as she looked at the girl who just shrugged her shoulders in response. Maura rolled up the sleeves of her jacket as she crouched down and lifted up the girl's top to reveal what looked like a knife wound on the girl's waist.

"Ok I'll clean this up, it doesn't look too deep a few stitches should fix it."

Maura glanced up at Jane who nodded her head before Maura started to treat the wound. Five minutes later Maura pulled the girl's top back down over the bandage and looked up at the young girl's face.

"What about your arm?"

Slowly the girl took her jacket off, allowing it to fall to the floor as she closed her eyes upon hearing Jane's gasp of shock as the cuts and cigarette burns that littered her arms became visible.

"I can put some cream on your arms and give you some pain relief but I think that we ought to take you to a hospital to be examined further."

Maura spoke calmly as she looked up at Jane before she concentrated back on the girl who opened her eyes and shook her head firmly.

"No, please no."

A heavy sigh left Jane's mouth as she pulled a chair over and sat down next to the girl as the girl pulled her jacket back on to cover her arms.

"What's your name sweetie?"

Jane smiled warmly as she looked at the girl and saw the hesitation in her eyes.

"Well I'm Detective Rizzoli, Jane and this is my friend Doctor Isles, Maura."

"Hello."

Maura smiled as she stood up and closed her medical bag.

"Hi I'm Lauren."

"Well hi Lauren, so who was it that was trying to shoot you?"

Jane spoke quietly but immediately Lauren dropped her head and stared at the floor but Jane spotted a few tears beginning to trickle down Lauren's face. Quickly Jane reached across and took a hold of Lauren's hands being careful so as not to hurt her.

"It's ok Lauren we can keep you safe."

Any response from Lauren was cut short as a loud knock pounded on the door.

"I'm sorry Lauren I'll just be a moment."

Jane stood up and looked over at Maura who nodded her head as she sat down next to Lauren.

* * *

Jane closed the door only to be greeted by an anxious looking Frost and a worried Korsak.

"Are you and Maura ok?"

"We're fine Korsak, how about you two?"

"Fine we weren't the ones being shot at, what happened Jane?"

Jane glanced back into the interview room, through the one-way glass before she replied to Korsak.

"The kid ran into me, she was running away from some guy, he was the one who shot at us."

"So who is she and why was he trying to kill her?"

Korsak's tone was firm as he demanded answers from Jane but she sighed heavily when she realised that she had nothing to offer him.

"All I know is that her name is Lauren, she's got a knife wound to her waist and her arms are a mess, she's covered in cuts and cigarette burns.

"Ouch."

Frost blew out his cheeks as he spoke before all three of them looked in at the girl who was sitting silently next to Maura.

"I'm going to take Lauren to the hospital and get her properly checked out."

"The tech guys are going over the Doc's car as we speak."

Jane nodded as she turned to look at Frost.

"Can you make sure that Maura gets home safely while I take the kid to the hospital?"

"Of course Jane."

"I'll go back to the Robber and see of their CCTV picked up anything."

"Good thinking Korsak, thanks guys."

* * *

Jane smiled as she turned and walked back into the room, smiling as she walked over to where Lauren was sitting.

"Hi sorry about that."

Jane frowned as she noticed how Lauren failed to acknowledge her.

"Ok Frost is going to take you home Maura and I'm going to take Lauren here to the hospital."

Lauren immediately brought her head up and stared at Jane, the panic and fear clearly evident in her face as Jane edged closer and crouched down beside her.

"Sweetie I'm worried about you, don't worry I'm going to stay with you and keep you safe."

"It really would be for the best Lauren."

Maura spoke as she stood up, watching Lauren as the girl looked at Jane who was still smiling kindly and finally Lauren nodded her head.

"Good come on then Lauren."

Jane stood up as she turned and embraced Maura.

"Thanks for your help."

"Call me if you need to Jane and I'll see you in the morning."

Jane nodded her head before she smiled at Lauren and led her out of the room.

* * *

The drive to the hospital was mercifully short as Lauren refused to look or talk to Jane but Jane stayed protectively close as she used her detective's shield to get Lauren into a room with a female doctor.

"Thank you for seeing us promptly doctor."

"Not a problem detective, how can I help you?"

"This is Lauren, she has a knife wound to her waist which was treated by Doctor Isles but Lauren also has numerous cut and burns on her arms."

"Ok so have you got any other injuries that I need to know about Lauren?"

The doctor spoke quietly and kindly as Lauren nodded her head before she took her jacket and then her t-shirt off and the sight of the damaged body soon had Jane closing her eyes.

"Thank you Lauren, can you lie down for me please, I'm going to need to take your jeans off."

Lauren closed her eyes as she lay down on the bed and felt her jeans being pulled off, seeing a tear escaping from the corner of Lauren's eye Jane edged further up the bed and gently rested her hand on Lauren's head.

"Ok most of the wounds have already started to heal but you are dehydrated and malnourished so I need to put you on a drip and get you started on some antibiotics Lauren. I'm also going to take some blood and put you in a gown if that is ok with you?"

Lauren opened her eyes and saw the doctor smiling kindly at her.

"Ok."

"How old are you Lauren?"

Lauren blinked her eyes as the doctor spoke, trying to compose herself her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke.

"Fourteen."

"Thank you Lauren, you've been really brave."

"What's your surname Lauren?"

Lauren turned her head, unaware that Jane had moved along the bed as she looked at the detective.

"Finnegan."

"Who attacked you Lauren?"

Jane spoke quietly but the question just caused Lauren to close her eyes once again as the tears began to stream down her face.

"Detective?"

Jane looked at the doctor and nodded her head.

"Sorry Lauren, don't worry about that now, just relax for the time being and I'll be right here with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – **

Jane was dozing as her cell vibrated in her pocket, anxious not to disturb Lauren who was still sleeping Jane moved to the corner of the room and whispered as she answered the call.

"Rizzoli."

"Where are you Rizzoli?"

"At the hospital with Lauren sir."

Jane took a breath as she prepared herself for what Cavanaugh was going to say.

"Well it isn't a homicide case Rizzoli you need to phone for a social worker."

"Someone tried to kill her sir!"

"We've got enough cases at the moment Rizzoli and I expect to see you at your desk at 9am sharp."

"Yes sir."

Jane sighed as she pocketed her cell and moved back towards the bed frustrated at the phone call but pleased that at least Lauren was still sleeping.

* * *

Maura knocked softly on the door and opened it slightly but upon seeing Lauren sitting upright in the bed with Jane sitting beside her she entered, closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry about your car Doctor Isles."

"Thank you Lauren but please don't worry about it."

Maura smiled as she sat down next to Jane and handed her friend a coffee which was gratefully accepted as the door opened and the doctor entered.

"It's good to see you awake Lauren, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Good thanks."

"Well it all looks ok but you do need to rest."

Lauren nodded her head as the doctor smiled and left as Jane finished her coffee, passing her empty cup to Maura who nodded supportively at her friend. Jane took a breath as she edged closer to the bed before she reached across and put her hand on top of Lauren's.

"We want to help you Lauren but you need to start trusting us, tell me what happened last night, who was trying to kill you?"

Jane stroked Lauren's hands softly and watched as the girl closed her eyes but then opened them and nodded her head.

"Thanks."

"I ran away from home just over a year ago, my mom's boyfriend liked to use me as a punch bag and my mom well, she chose him over me. I ended up in Boston and have been living on the streets ever since, I think that I managed to cope well enough and I have no doubts about the choice that I made."

Lauren stopped and took a breath staring up at the ceiling while Jane glanced at Maura and saw the pain in her face but they both stayed silent as Lauren continued.

"Five nights ago a girl I was friendly with got snatched off the streets by some man, I followed them to an abandoned container near the railway tracks, the man took April inside and I never saw her again. They put me in that container but I was the only girl ever to come out of there alive and they will track me down and kill me if I say anymore."

"Lauren I will stop that from happening all you need to do is trust me."

"They filmed what they did to us in that container, they tortured us, raped us and then killed them, I know because they were going to kill me and there was blood all over the floor of the container, I could see it when I was chained up to a hook in the ceiling."

Lauren's voice broke as the tears flowed once again and she felt Jane squeeze her hands gently once again.

"Thank you Lauren you did great, really great and I promise you that I'm going to keep you safe."

Jane spoke softly as she moved one of her hands and placed it gently on Lauren's head as Lauren closed her eyes and tried to banish the images from her mind. Jane took a deep breath and turned to look at Maura who had a similar look of horror on her face.

"I need to make a phone call."

Maura nodded her head, she had heard that Cavanaugh wanted Jane to phone a social worker and she also knew that Jane had yet to call them and now after Lauren's statement it was definitely going to be a homicide case.

"I'll just be a minute Lauren and I'll be outside keeping an eye on you ok?"

Jane whispered softly into Lauren's ear but the girl kept her eyes closed and nodded her head in response before Jane let her hand slip away from Lauren's as Maura moved into her seat.

* * *

"Cavanaugh."

"Lieutenant I've spoken to the girl, the guy has killed other girls, raped and tortured and then killed them in a container down by the railway tracks. Sir you've got to let us keep this case."

"Ok Rizzoli I'll get Frost looking at the containers but we're going to need more information, when is she being released?"

"I don't know."

"We need to get her back here and giving us a detailed statement."

Jane sighed as she finished the call but then she re-entered the room, moving over to Maura as she whispered into her friend's ear.

"Cavanaugh wants Lauren back at the station to give us more information."

"I'll go and speak to her doctor."

Jane nodded her head as Maura quickly left the room before she sat down and looked at Lauren, Cavanaugh's words ringing in her ears but as she glanced at the frail young figure lying on the bed Jane knew that for the time being she couldn't ask any more of Lauren, she couldn't put the girl through it and she didn't know if she herself would cope emotionally. Suddenly Jane felt the grip on her hand tighten and she stopped staring out of the window and turned her gaze back to Lauren, instantly seeing the abject fear in the girl's eyes.

"Lauren, sweetie what's wrong?"

Jane leaned in closer and could feel Lauren's heart racing as the girl failed to answer, instead she just tightened her grip on Jane's hand. Jane leant in even closer but still Lauren wouldn't make eye contact with her so Jane followed the direction of Lauren's eyes and saw her staring at a man out in the corridor, a man who had obviously panicked Lauren severely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – **

"It's ok Lauren I'm going to keep you safe."

Jane glanced out into the corridor wondering where Maura was before she quickly got up and closed the blinds so that Lauren would stop staring out at the corridor.

"Lauren do you recognise that man?"

Jane moved her head right in front of Lauren's so that the girl had no option other than to look at her, giving Jane a tiny nod of acknowledgement. Jane edged closer and put her hands on Lauren's shoulders.

"I promise you Lauren I'm going to keep you safe."

Jane suddenly turned around as she heard the door open, instantly reaching for her gun as Maura walked in.

"Jane?"

"Close the door Maura."

"Jane what's going on?"

Jane shook her head as she looked around the room before she moved back to the bed.

"We need to leave."

"Ok the doctor said she'd be in here in a minute."

"All three of us now."

The tone in Jane's voice left Maura in no uncertain terms that she was serious, Maura raised her eyebrows as she glanced over at Lauren and saw how frightened the girl was.

"Ok Jane just give me a second."

Maura smiled as she moved closer to Lauren and started to unhook her from the monitor and drip.

"Thanks Maura, here Lauren put this on."

Jane placed her jacket around Lauren's shoulders and helped the girl put it on.

"I'll lead us out but stay close to me."

"The best way out is to turn left and then head to the stairs, I'll text Detective Korsak."

"Thanks Maura."

Jane smiled as she looked at Lauren and gently stroked the girl's cheek before the three of them quickly walked out, keeping silent until they were in the car park and safely inside Korsak's car.

* * *

"Jane what's going on?"

Jane shook her head as Korsak spoke instead she turned to Lauren as the two of them sat in the back of the car while Korsak drove quickly away from the hospital.

"See Lauren I keep my promises."

Jane smiled as she kept her arm around Lauren before she turned her attention back to Korsak.

"The guy was at the hospital looking for Lauren."

"Jesus Jane!"

Korsak shook his head as he put his foot down on the accelerator.

Maura stood in front of Jane as they all exited the vehicle and looked at Lauren who was still wearing the hospital gown with Jane's jacket over the top of her.

"I'll go and get my medical bag and some clothes, I'll meet you upstairs."

Jane nodded her head before she followed Korsak into the elevator keeping Lauren protectively close to her even as they stepped off the elevator and headed straight into Cavanaugh.

"What the hell is going on Rizzoli?"

"Sorry sir we're still trying to work a few things out, just give me a little time please."

Cavanaugh stared hard at Jane as he threw his arms up in frustration.

"You've got until the end of the day to get some more solid information Rizzoli."

Cavanaugh turned and walked away as Jane turned to look at Korsak who puffed out his cheeks.

"I'll go and see what the hospital CCTV picked up with Frost."

Jane nodded and watched as Korsak walked away before she remembered Lauren and turned to the young girl.

"I'm so sorry that you had to hear all that Lauren, are you ok? Lauren?"

Jane quickly put her hands on Lauren's shoulders and gently edged her through to the bullpen and sat Lauren down in her chair before Jane crouched down in front of her.

"Lauren are you ok?"

Jane smiled as she gently rubbed Lauren's arms as the girl shivered but then she saw Maura and gestured for her to join them and as Maura spotted the concern on her friend's face she quickened her step before she crouched down beside Jane.

"Hello Lauren how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok."

"Sweetie you're shivering."

Jane smiled as she kept her hands on Lauren's arm as she looked over at Maura.

"Well I've brought some clothes up so hopefully we can fix that."

"Thanks Maura, how about I take you two through to the conference room and I'll make sure that you're not disturbed."

"That's a great idea, thanks Jane."

Maura reached out and helped Lauren to stand as the two of them followed Jane into the conference room.

"I've got to go and check in with Frost and Korsak but I'll be back in a minute ok?"

Jane stood by the door as she watched Maura place her bag on the table and Lauren quickly sat down in one of the chairs but turned to look at Jane.

"Detective Rizzoli?"

"Please Lauren its Jane."

Lauren nodded her head as she lifted it up and looked Jane straight in the eye.

"Jane I can show you where they held me and where they killed my friends."

"That's great Lauren thanks."

"Hang on a minute Jane we need to make sure that Lauren is ok first, we rushed her out of the hospital."

Maura raised her eyebrows as she looked at Jane but noticed how the detective was still looking at Lauren.

"Ok we won't rush things but thanks Lauren."

Jane smiled as she finally looked at Maura who nodded her head in approval as she closed the door and went to find Frost and Korsak.

"Right then Lauren let's make sure that everything is still healing."

Lauren nodded her head and closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain as Maura checked her arms and the knife wound on her waist.

"Well everything seems fine but we do need to keep an eye on you, you need to take the antibiotics to fend off any infections and you need to get plenty of rest."

Lauren nodded her head as she opened her eyes and watched as Maura placed some clothes on the table.

"Right then how about you put these on, they may be a bit big but it's better than that hospital gown."

Maura smiled as Lauren stood up and tried to take the jacket off but then a wince of pain left her mouth.

"Wait Lauren let me help you."

Reluctantly Lauren nodded her head as Maura moved over and helped her change into the warmer clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – **

Jane stopped and tied her hair back before she walked into the operations room.

"Hi guys."

Korsak turned and smiled at Jane before he passed her over a cup of coffee which she quickly accepted.

"I'm running the surveillance form the hospital and the corridor outside Lauren's room, is that him?"

Frost stopped the video and zoomed in on a man.

"Yeah that's him, that's the guy that freaked Lauren out. Who is he?"

"I don't know yet, he went down a stairwell and escaped out of the hospital."

Jane shook her head and watched as Frost tapped quickly on the keyboard and brought up aerial footage of an area of abandoned railway tracks that contained a plethora of containers.

"It will take us days for us to search that area."

Frost sighed as he slumped back in his chair as Jane took a long sip of her coffee.

"Lauren can take us there."

Jane's voice was quiet but Korsak quickly snapped his head around.

"What?"

"Lauren said that she would show us the shipping container and where the bodies are."

Frost blew out his cheeks as he turned to face Jane as she stared down at the floor.

"That's great what are we waiting for?"

"Give the kid a break Korsak she's in a pretty bad way."

Frost shook his head as Korsak put his hands up defensively while Jane finished her coffee and looked at her friends.

"We haven't got much choice have we? Cavanaugh wants answers by the end of the day and at the moment we haven't any to give him."

Jane looked at Frost and Korsak as they nodded in response.

"I want to keep this case, I need to keep this case. I'm going to stay close to Lauren and make sure that she stays safe."

"It's going to take more than the three of us if the incident at the hospital is anything to go by."

Korsak sighed as he moved and sat down next to Frost who had already picked up the phone.

"I'll get some uniformed patrols to back us up, we'll be ok Jane."

"Thanks Frost I'll go and see how Lauren is getting on."

* * *

Jane stood at the conference room door, her hand resting on it for a moment before she composed herself and knocked firmly.

"Hey guys it's only me."

A faint smile crossed Jane's face as she walked into the room, mindful to close the door behind her before she carried on moving towards the long table where Lauren was seated, her head resting on her arms on top of the table. Jane raised an eyebrow as she looked over at Maura who was sitting close but wasn't touching Lauren. Maura offered her friend a small smile as Jane picked up a chair and sat in between Lauren and Maura.

"Hey."

"Hello Jane."

"Is everything ok Maura?"

Jane looked at her friend as she jerked her head towards Lauren while Maura just shrugged her shoulders. Jane nodded her head as she leaned on the table so that her head was almost touching Lauren's.

"Hey sweetie."

Lauren opened her eyes and instantly Jane could see that the girl had been crying.

"Hello detective Rizzoli."

Jane smiled as she reached across and gently brushed the hair away from Lauren's eyes.

"Please sweetie it's Jane."

Lauren closed her eyes for a second before she opened them and looked back at Jane.

"Sorry, hi Jane."

Jane smiled once more as she left her hand resting on Lauren's head.

"How are you feeling Lauren?"

"Good thanks. Are you ready for me to show you the container?"

"Only if you are up to it Lauren."

Jane sat up from the table but kept her hand on Lauren's head and turned to look at Maura for her opinion.

"Honestly she should still be in the hospital but obviously that's not an option at the moment. As long as we keep an eye on Lauren and do not cause her too much stress then we should be ok."

"We're going to have extra patrol units with us and if anything looks dodgy then we'll pull back right away."

"Can't you do this in the operations room with aerial footage?"

Maura looked pleadingly at Jane but before the detective could reply Lauren had sat up and shook her head.

"Not really everything is a mess down there, you could easily get lost, I only know my way around because I've lived there for the past few months."

"I promise you Maura I'll keep her safe."

"I know you will Jane but I'm still coming with you."

"Ok I can live with that."

Jane stood up and held out her hand but Lauren stood up and refused to take it.

* * *

Maura sat in the back of the car next to Lauren as Frost took the turn off towards the railway tracks while Jane sat in the passenger seat keeping a vigilant eye on everything around them.

"Wow I never knew that all of this was down here."

Lauren turned and looked at Maura as the doctor looked in amazement at the containers that had been transformed into makeshift homes.

"That's the way we like it down here, nobody bothers us, well until now anyway."

Lauren bowed her head as Frost stopped the car and Jane turned around.

"Right Lauren you and Maura stay close to Frost and me ok?"

"We're looking for a blue container, that's the one where they took me it's straight down from here."

Five minutes later Jane had lost all sense of where she was but then felt Lauren tap her softly on the shoulder.

"It's that one on the right."

Jane nodded her head as she gestured for Korsak and the uniformed officers to head over to the container before she grabbed a hold of Frankie and pulled him towards her.

"Frankie I need you to stay here with Maura and Lauren ok?"

"Of course Jane."

Jane took a breath as she watched Lauren stare down at a patch of dirt before she walked over to the now opened container.

"Well we've got a lot of blood here Jane."

Korsak put his hand over his mouth as he Frost and Jane walked into the dark container, the blood stains clearly visible despite the bad light as the three of them looked around at the walls and the torture instruments that adorned them.

"Here's that hook in the ceiling Lauren said that she was tied up to, apparently the chain broke and she was able to escape."

"Lucky kid."

"Hey Jane, Korsak I think I've found where they are filming from."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – **

Maura quickly turned away from the container as she heard a small whimper leave Lauren's mouth, without hesitating she edged closer and put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Are you ok Lauren?"

Lauren bit her bottom lip as she shook her head, unable to form a reply.

"Ok Lauren, Frankie we need to get Lauren back to the car."

Frankie nodded his head as he heard the urgency in Maura's voice, quickly reaching for his radio to let Jane know what was going on.

"The bodies are nearby Doctor Isles."

Lauren's voice was weak as she lifted up her arm and pointed to a patch of raised ground that had been covered with old tires.

I've got it Lauren."

Maura nodded her head but Lauren pulled herself away, quickly running a few metres before she threw up, shock came over Maura's face as she followed Lauren with Frankie close behind her.

"Frankie can you get a photo of that area with the tires please."

Frankie nodded his head as he edged away allowing Jane in as she had sprinted over to them.

"What happened?"

"Nothing detective Rizzoli, I'm fine."

Lauren's words were slurred as she struggled to stand up but Jane quickly wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and held her upright.

"I'm sorry Lauren I shouldn't have pushed you to come out here."

"Jane she really needs to be in a hospital."

"I know Maura but the hospital isn't safe for her."

"It isn't safe for me anywhere, you should have just let me run last night."

Lauren's voice trailed off and Jane suddenly felt the girl slip as she caught her and knelt on the floor.

"Maura!"

Maura quickly knelt down and felt for Lauren's pulse as she looked at the unconscious girl.

"She's still breathing Jane."

Jane nodded her head as she stood up carrying Lauren in her arms as she followed Maura out of the maze of containers knowing that she had memorized the way, shouting at Frankie as she moved.

"We need more people down here Frankie, get crime scene in that container."

"On it Jane."

"Oh Frankie cordon off that area around the tires too."

Frankie nodded as he got on his radio as Jane turned and looked at Maura.

"Lauren told me that was where the bodies are."

Jane nodded as they reached the car, gently she placed Lauren in the back as Maura climbed in and rested Lauren's head on her lap while Jane ran around to the driver's seat.

"Crap!"

Jane ducked as a shot flew over her head, instantly she started the engine and tried to drive away as quickly as possible as further bullets whizzed towards the car.

"Are you ok Maura?"

Jane breathed a sigh of relief as she turned onto the main road.

"Yes, hang on Jane you're bleeding!"

Maura's voice broke as the tension got to her, she had a hold of an unconscious Lauren and could see that now Jane was also hurt. Jane reached down and touched her arm, shivering slightly at the pain before she placed both hands back on the steering wheel.

"It's nothing I'm fine."

"Jane you need to take us to the hospital now!"

Jane sighed heavily but then she glanced in the mirror and saw the fear in her friend's eyes.

"Ok."

Any other response was curtailed as Jane's cell rang loudly, wincing slightly Jane reached across and put it onto speaker as Korsak's voice filled the car.

"Are you ok Jane?"

"Fine Korsak we're heading to the hospital."

"Jane's been shot Vince!"

Maura's panicked voice echoed through the car.

"What? Jane?"

"I'm ok Korsak I'm still driving aren't I?"

"What about the kid Jane?"

"Not so good."

Jane's voice dropped as she spoke, blinking her eyes as she fought to keep the tears at bay.

"We didn't find who shot at you but the place is heaving with cops now, Frost found a memory card in the container and is hopeful that we will be able to salvage what is on it."

"Well that's one bit of good news, I'll give you a ring in a bit Korsak."

"Ok take care Jane and get that wound looked at. I'll arrange for some officers to meet you at the hospital."

Jane reached over and flicked her phone off, quickly noticing the flashing lights in her mirror as the sirens got louder.

"Jane what's going on?"

Jane shook her head as the patrol car pulled beside them and signalled that they were to go in front.

"Looks like we've got an escort."

Jane breathed a sigh of relief as she followed the patrol car, its lights and sirens flashing and blaring as the traffic moved out of the way allowing them easy access to the hospital.

* * *

The brakes squealed slightly as Jane stopped outside the hospital before she turned around and looked at Maura cradling Lauren.

"Will you stay with her Maura? I don't want her to be left alone."

"Of course Jane, just go and get that wound seen to."

"Thanks Maura."

Jane smiled faintly as she got out of the car and watched as Maura entered the hospital with Lauren, an officer staying close to the both of them before she too reluctantly walked in to find a doctor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – **

An hour later Jane walked out of her cubicle, her arm bandaged as she nodded to the officer who was waiting outside for her.

"Where are Doctor Isles and Lauren Finnegan?"

"I'll take you to them detective."

"Thanks."

Jane followed the officer as they walked along the corridor to a small room that had another officer standing outside, Jane smiled as he moved aside to let her enter.

"Lieutenant Cavanaugh wants to talk to you Detective Rizzoli."

"Ok thank you."

Jane nodded her head as she entered the room, closing the door behind her before she was quickly enveloped by Maura's tight embrace.

"Are you ok Jane? Should you even be here? Shouldn't you still be recovering?"

"I'm fine Maura honestly, the bullet just grazed my arm, it's a scratch that's all."

Jane smiled as she gently waved her arm to prove to Maura that she was ok, slowly Maura released her friend as they both turned to look at Lauren who was lying unconscious on the bed.

"How is she Maura?"

"Not good, she's severely malnourished and her body has been subjected to those beatings, it's as if her body has shut down for the time being."

"Is she going to be ok?"

"It's early days Jane."

Jane shook her head at Maura's response before she looked back at her friend.

"Poor kid, I've got to ring Cavanaugh but I'll be right outside."

"Of course but I'm going to have to leave soon myself, they've uncovered human remains near the container and I need to get out there to recover them."

Jane puffed out her cheeks before she nodded her head and stepped out of the room, moving to a quiet space but somewhere where she could still see Maura and Lauren as she retrieved her cell and called Cavanaugh.

"Lieutenant."

"Good to hear from you Rizzoli, how are you?"

"Fine sir, just a cut arm."

"Good and how are Doctor Isles and the girl?"

"Maura is a little shaken up but ready to go back to work as soon as she heard about the bodies, Lauren is unconscious at the moment."

"I need you back here Rizzoli, Frost is about to go through the files that he recovered from the container."

"What about Lauren sir? We can't leave her alone, they've tried twice to kill her already!"

"They'll be an officer stationed outside at all times, I need you back here Rizzoli and that's an order."

Jane closed her eyes for a moment before she looked back at Lauren.

"Ok I'll be there."

The words reluctantly left Jane's mouth but Jane realised that there was little she could do to help Lauren if she stayed at the hospital, that to work the case was going to be the best way to help her. Pocketing her cell Jane walked back into the room.

"How did it go?"

"Cavanaugh wants me back to go through some evidence, I suppose that it's the best way to help Lauren at the moment."

Maura nodded her head as she watched Jane walk over to the bed and gently stroked Lauren's head before they both quickly turned around as a loud knock sounded on the door and Frankie popped his head into the room.

"Hey Jane are you ok?"

A smiled crossed Jane's face as she looked at her brother.

"Fine thanks."

"Good, I heard you guys might want a lift, I'll drop you off Jane and then take Maura out to the bodies."

"Thanks Frankie that would be great."

Jane walked over to her brother as Maura smiled and followed as they left Lauren alone in the hospital room.

* * *

"Hey."  
Frost called as Jane entered the operations room, failing to lift his head as he concentrated on the screen in front of him.

"Hey how are you getting on?"

"Good I've managed to salvage the video file from the memory card but it's not good."

Jane frowned as she sat down next to Frost as he clicked on a file and instantly she knew where he was coming from, Jane's hand flew up to her mouth while Frost dropped his gaze towards the desk.

"It's not Lauren."

"No I'm guessing its one of the bodies they found."

Jane nodded her head as she forced herself to watch the video as a man and a woman tortured a young girl before the woman strangled the girl while the man raped her.

"Jesus Frost did they just do that?"

"Afraid so Jane, I'll go through it again and try to get some good shots of the three of them."

"Get the one of the girl down to Maura, it will probably help to identify her."

"Will do."

Jane puffed out her cheeks and took a breath before she reached over for the phone and called Korsak.

"Hey Jane how are you and Frost getting on?"

"We've got video of two people, we're looking for a man and a woman."

"Well we've got three bodies here but it's getting dark so we're securing the site and will come back again in the morning."

"Ok how about we meet at the Robber, I don't know about you but I need a drink."

"Sounds like a good idea we'll meet you there."

Jane hung up the phone as she looked at Frost who nodded his head and turned off the screen, he had seen enough violence and death for one day.

* * *

Lauren opened her eyes and instantly panicked, moving her head gingerly around as she tried to figure out where she was and what had happened, it was a few seconds later that she realised she was in the hospital and there was a police officer standing outside her door but he quickly moved aside as a woman wearing a white coat entered the room.

"Hello there Lauren I'm Doctor Watkins, it's good to see you awake, how are you feeling?"

Lauren looked around the room and along the corridor for any sign of Jane or Maura but she couldn't see them anywhere.

"You're quite ill Lauren you need to get plenty of rest, don't worry you're quite safe here."

Lauren just nodded her head as she stared at the police officer standing guard.

"Well I'll send a nurse in with your medication, I can get a psychologist to come and talk to you as well, and you've been through quite an ordeal."

Lauren just shook her head and turned away from the doctor, confused and upset that she was all alone in the hospital but she knew that she couldn't trust anyone and her best option for the time being was to keep quiet.

* * *

Lauren waited a while after the nurse had left, the plan had formed in her head as soon as the doctor had left, taking a deep breath Lauren yanked the tubes out of her arm and ran over to the trolley in the corner of the room. As the room filled with the nurse and the police officer Lauren managed to sneak out, grabbing a pair of green scrubs from a trolley in the corridor before she headed to the stairs and away from the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – **

Jane was fast asleep, exhaustion over powering the images that had flooded her mind, when she was ripped awake by the sound of her cell ringing as groggily Jane reached over and picked it up.

"Rizzoli."

"Detective Rizzoli this is Officer Anderson, I'm at the hospital, I'm afraid that Lauren Finnegan is missing."

Jane immediately sat up in the bed ignoring the pain in her arm as she slid off the bed.

"I'll be there in five."

Throwing the cell on the bed Jane pulled on the clothes that she had thrown in the corner of her room before she grabbed her cell, shield and gun and raced out of her apartment.

* * *

Jane instantly saw Officer Anderson and Doctor Watkins as she ran along the corridor, the officer turned to face her and raised his hands up defensively.

"I swear that nobody other than the medical staff entered that room Detective Rizzoli."

"Ok Anderson what about the CCTV?"

"I've got it on this computer here."

Jane nodded her head as she walked around the desk and sat down at the computer, scrolling through the video of the corridor.

"Hang on there she is!"

Jane paused the video and pointed at the small dishevelled figure moving down the corridor.

"There's nobody with her."

"No Anderson it looks like she's run away."

Jane sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair before she spotted Doctor Watkins moving over.

"What are the implications for Lauren not being in the hospital doctor?"

"Well we were worried that she might have an infection and are waiting on some blood results but Lauren is also malnourished and coupled with her other injuries her body hasn't much strength."

"Ok thanks I'll do everything possible to find her."

Jane puffed out her cheeks before she stood up glancing back at the empty hospital bed as she walked down the corridor.

* * *

Jane sat in her car driving around the hospital, her speed was slow as she looked for any sign of Lauren before instinctively she started driving out in the direction of where the containers were located. Jane remembered that the video showed Lauren taking some green scrubs so at least she would stand out against everyone else. Jane followed the dirt track alongside the railway lane as suddenly a flash of green glanced in front of her lights. Quickly Jane shut the engine down and got out, grabbing a torch as she tried to light up the area where she thought she had seen Lauren.

"Lauren? Lauren its Jane."

Jane called out loudly as her torch finally found Lauren and Jane sprinted after her quickly catching up with her as Jane put her hands on Lauren's shoulders.

"Lauren stop it's only me."

Jane spoke softly as Lauren struggled against Jane's hands before the girl fell to the ground.

"Why Lauren, why did you run?"

"Just leave me alone Detective Rizzoli!"

Lauren shouted the words out as they stared at each other.

"I can't do that Lauren, you're my witness and I'm going to help you."

Jane smiled as she held out her hand but Lauren shook her head firmly before she buried her head into her knees. A heavy sigh left Jane's mouth as she sat down on the dirt next to Lauren, she could hear Lauren's sobs emanating from her body as Jane reached out and put her arm around the girl.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there with you, I should have been there when you woke up."

Lauren opened her eyes and wiped them with her hands before she slowly lifted her head and looked over at Jane, noticing that she was holding her arm slightly.

"You're hurt Detective Rizzoli."

The words were slightly mumbled as Lauren wiped her tear stained face once again before Jane smiled and shook her head.

"It's nothing, just a scratch on my arm."

Jane smiled as she watched as Lauren dropped her head slightly, Jane closed her eyes for a second before she reached up and stroked Lauren's head, leaning in closer as she spoke softly.

"Are you going to start trusting me Lauren?"

"I'm sorry Detective Rizzoli, I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"Sweetie it's not your fault, it's nobody's fault, just one of those things."

Jane grinned and ruffled Lauren's hair gently.

"Well I suppose that I'd better get you back to the hospital Lauren."

Lauren sharply brought her head up and looked at Jane shaking her head.

"Please, no not the hospital, I'm scared that they'll find me again."

Jane sighed as she leaned her head against Lauren's.

"Are you ready to trust me Lauren?"

Slowly Lauren moved her head and looked at Jane who was smiling gently at her, the kindness etched on her face was infectious as Lauren gingerly nodded her head.

"Good, thank you Lauren."

Jane stood up and held out her hand, helping Lauren to stand before Jane led her over to her car, sitting Lauren in the passenger seat before she started to drive away from the railway tracks.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere warm and safe I promise you Lauren."

* * *

Jane stopped the car outside her apartment building and turned to look at Lauren who looked slightly confused.

"This is my home Lauren, hopefully we'll both be able to get a few hours sleep."

"Thank you Jane."

"Not a problem sweetie."

Jane smiled as he got out her phone and sent a message to Officer Anderson that Lauren was safely back in police protective custody and took a hold of Lauren's hand as she lead her up the stairs.

"I'm afraid I've only got the one bed but you are more than welcome to take it."

Jane grinned as Lauren entered the small apartment, a wide yawn crossing her face.

"Come on Lauren let's get you settled."

Lauren nodded her head as she clung onto Jane's hand before she gratefully lay down on the bed.

"Eh Jane?"

"What is it sweetie?"

Jane stood by the door about to go through and make herself comfortable on the sofa.

"Umm could you, I don't want to be alone."

Lauren swallowed hard as she spoke unable to stop the stray tears from escaping, Jane's heart panged as she walked back towards the bed, kicking off her shoes before she laid down next to Lauren.

"Of course sweetie, I'm right here with you."

"Thank you Jane."

Lauren's voice trailed off as she was unable to keep her eyes open any longer and it wasn't long before Jane dropped off to sleep too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – **

Jane opened her eyes, her body fighting against her as she started to drop off to sleep once again but then she heard a faint sobbing noise and Jane sat up, taking a few seconds before she realised that Lauren was lying in the bed next to her and was the source of the crying. Quickly Jane moved over and placed a hand on Lauren's arm.

"Lauren are you ok?"

Jane waited for a second but when she didn't get a reply she edged closer, leaning over as Lauren reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you Jane."

"It's ok, did you have a nightmare?"

Lauren nodded her head as she moved her body slightly so that she was facing Jane but the movement caused her some pain and she winced involuntarily.

"Lauren?"

The panic was evident in Jane's voice as she saw the pain on Lauren's face.

"I'm ok."

"You need to be careful Lauren."

"Ok Jane."

Jane sighed as she reached across to grab her cell, herself wincing in pain as she extended her arm which quickly caused Lauren to raise an eyebrow as she stared at Jane.

"Yeah ok I'll be careful to, I'm just going to ring Maura to see if she can come round and check on your injuries."

Lauren opened her mouth to protest but she realised that she was in pain and she needed to start trusting Jane and that she would look after her.

"Maura?"

"Jane do you realise what time it is?"

"Uh sorry no, did I wake you?"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"I was wondering if you could stop at my place on your way to work this morning, I've got Lauren here and I just need you to check that she is ok."

Jane closed her eyes as she prepared herself for Maura's response.

"Lauren is at your home? Jane what's going on?"

"Please Maura I'll explain later, will you come?"

"Of course Jane."

Maura heard the tension in Jane's voice and knew that something had happened.

"Thanks Maura."

"I'll see you soon Jane."

Jane placed the cell back down as she looked at Lauren who was still dressed in green scrubs that she had taken from the hospital. Jane smiled as she sat back down next to Lauren.

"I'll find you something better to wear once Maura has made sure that you are ok."

"Thanks Jane."

Lauren took a deep breath before she looked back at Jane.

"What's going to happen to me Jane?"

"I need your help Lauren, to find the people that hurt you. We found three bodies near the container."

Jane dropped her head as she reached across and took a hold of Lauren's hand, squeezing it gently as she spoke.

"We found a video card in the container, it was damaged but Detective Frost and I managed to retrieve the video on it."

Jane took a breath as she felt Lauren squeeze her hand tightly.

"Can you remember what happened to you in the container Lauren?"

"Yes, I passed out a few times but unfortunately most of it I can remember, especially when I'm asleep."

"Ok sweetie that's enough for now."

Jane rubbed Lauren's back but then she heard a knock on her door and slowly she let go of Lauren and stood up.

"I won't be a minute just stay here."

Lauren nodded her head as she watched Jane pick up her gun and leave the bedroom before she walked through to the door, ensuring that it was Maura before she opened the door and let her best friend in.

* * *

As soon as the door had closed Maura frowned at Jane as she clenched her bag tightly.

"What's going on Jane?"

Jane put her finger to her lips and pulled Maura into the living area of her apartment before she spoke quietly.

"I got a phone call in the early hours that Lauren wasn't at the hospital, I found out that she had run away and found her down by the railway tracks."

"So you brought her back her Jane?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders and looked back towards the bedroom before she replied.

"Lauren was so scared Maura, we were both exhausted so it seemed the best option at the time."

"Ok so how is Lauren?"

"Scared and frightened, I think that she is in a little bit of pain too."

Maura nodded before she followed Jane into the bedroom where they found Lauren standing staring out of the window but as she heard footsteps she turned around, the fear evident in her eyes as Jane quickly moved towards her.

"Good morning Lauren."

Maura smiled as she put her bag on the bed while Lauren sat down and smiled at Maura.

"Ok so I'm going to see if I can dig out some clothes for you Lauren while Maura looks after you."

Lauren nodded her head as she pulled off the green scrub top and passed it to Jane who threw it over to the corner of her bedroom.

"Jane!"

Maura shook her head before Jane grinned at Lauren and left the room.

"Ok then Lauren let's make sure that everything is ok."

Lauren nodded her head and closed her eyes as she felt Maura's hands touch her skin.

Maura smiled as she watched Jane place some clothes on the bed.

"Well everything looks ok for the time being."

"Thanks Maura, I found some close for you Lauren, are you ok to put them on yourself?"

"Yes thanks."

"Ok well Maura and I will be getting breakfast ready."

* * *

Maura followed Jane out into the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools, watching as Jane put the kettle on and turned her attention back to Maura.

"So she is really ok?"

"There is a risk of infection, she is badly malnourished so we need to make sure that she eats, drinks plenty of fluid as well as getting plenty of rest."

Jane nodded her head as she turned around and put some bread in the toaster.

"Does Lauren need to be in the hospital?"

"Well her being here is not ideal but for the time being I think that we can keep her out of the hospital."

"Thanks Maura your opinion really does mean a lot."

Jane smiled as she poured three mugs of coffee as quietly Lauren entered and moved nervously towards them.

"Come on Lauren take a seat next to Maura."

Lauren nodded her head as she sat down and picked up the coffee Jane had placed in front of her while Jane turned around and buttered the toast that had just popped up placing that to in front of Lauren. Jane smiled as she opened the fridge and brought out some orange juice, examining it closely before she poured a glass and handed it over to Lauren.

"The good news is Lauren that I'm not going to take you back to the hospital but we are going to need you to eat and drink well in order to regain your strength."

"Ok I think that I can manage that, thank you Jane, thank you Maura."

Lauren spoke quietly as she reached over and picked up a piece of toast and started to eat, causing Jane to smile but then Jane's cell rang loudly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – **

"Korsak?"

Jane frowned as she walked out of the kitchen and headed into the bedroom for some privacy. Meanwhile Lauren finished her toast and picked up the glass of juice before she turned to look at Maura who was slowly sipping her coffee.

"Is Jane going to get in trouble for bringing me here?"

"Don't worry about that Lauren, Jane is doing what she thinks is right, the best for you. Jane is my best friend Lauren and I think that she made the right decision."

"Thank you Maura."

Lauren spoke meekly as the two of them head Jane shouting down the phone before her loud footsteps headed back towards them and Jane picked up her coffee, drinking it quickly before she chomped down a piece of toast as she slowly calmed down. Lauren stared down at the plate in front of her picking at a piece of toast as Jane spoke quietly.

"Cavanaugh found out about what happened last night, he wants me and Lauren back at the station, he's also demanding answers about the bodies."

Maura looked at Jane and raised an eyebrow.

"Cavanaugh is under a lot of pressure."

"I've got the rental car outside, I'll drive us all in."

"Thanks Maura."

Jane smiled as she leant across the counter and gently touched Lauren's head.

"Are you ok to do this Lauren? I might have to leave you alone at times but I will always ensure that you are safe, things might get a little difficult, and I've got some more questions that I need to ask you."

Lauren brought her head up and looked Jane in the eye.

"Ok Jane, I'll do whatever you need me to do, it's only fair after all that you've done to help me."

"Not a problem sweetie. Just give me a minute and then I'll be ready."

Jane smiled as she got up and walked around the apartment gathering everything together before she went over and put her arm around Lauren as they followed Maura down to her car.

"I'll be down in my office all day Jane but you know where I am if you need me."

Jane nodded her head and gently embraced her friend before they drove off back to work.

* * *

Jane kept a hold of Lauren's hand as they stepped off the elevator and nearly walked into Frost as he quickly intercepted them.

"Cavanaugh is on the warpath looking for you Jane."

Frost spoke quietly into Jane's ear but she felt the grip on her hand tighten and knew that Lauren was scared so she quickly scanned around the corridor but she could see no sign of her boss.

"Come on Jane Korsak is waiting for us."

Jane nodded her head and led Lauren through the bullpen and into the operations room, closing the door behind her Jane ignored the frown that Korsak was wearing on his face and settled Lauren into a chair at the back of the room.

"Look after her for me."

Jane stared hard at Frost and Korsak who just nodded their heads as Jane turned to Lauren.

"I've just got to go and see my boss."

Lauren nodded her head as Jane walked out of the room ignoring the smiles that Frost and Korsak were giving her as she curled up on the chair and hid her head in her arms. Frost turned to Korsak, a look of concern on his face but Korsak shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on then we've still got to run these photos."

Frost sighed as he turned his attention back to the computer screen but both of them were acutely aware that Lauren was still sitting behind them.

* * *

Jane soon found Cavanaugh in his office, she closed the door as she entered knowing that the conversation was going to get a little heated.

"I'm not sorry sir, I did the best thing for our witness, especially if we want to get further information from her then we need to look after that kid."

Cavanaugh frowned hard as Jane stayed standing until he waved his hand at the chair and reluctantly she sat down.

"I have always backed you Rizzoli but this case has got the mayor on the phone every few hours. The area that we recovered the bodies from has been earmarked for redevelopment next month and the mayor wants everything resolved as quickly as possible."

Jane raised an eyebrow as she sat forward in her chair.

"What about the victims, the dead girls, the living one we are protecting here at the moment, does nobody care about them?"

"They are, were, people that lived on the street. You know what the media is like Rizzoli."

Jane threw her arms up in frustration but managed to keep the scream held inside her.

"They were kids, kids that found their way on the streets because they had to run away from home to survive!"

"Calm down Rizzoli!"

Jane took a deep breath as Cavanaugh raised his voice.

"You need to talk to the girl again, see if she can identify the people on the video. I'm placing her in your protective custody for the time being, the attempts on her life suggest that she has some vital information for us, the sooner we can it the sooner the mayor will stop hassling me."

"Fine I'll take Lauren to the interview room but I'm speaking to her alone, I'm the only one that she trusts at the moment."

Jane stood up as she spoke, not waiting for a reply as she stormed out of the office and headed back to the operations room. Ignoring Frost and Korsak as she entered the room instead she headed straight over to Lauren and crouched down in front of her.

"Hey sweetie sorry I was gone for so long, I hope that Korsak and Frost took good care of you."

Jane smiled as she spoke.

"They did thanks."

Jane looked over her shoulder and nodded her gratitude before she looked back at Lauren.

"Is it ok if I ask you some questions Lauren?"

Lauren looked at Jane's eyes and saw the tiredness prevalent in them.

"I guess so."

"Thanks sweetie, come on we'll go somewhere quiet."

Jane stood up and reached behind, grabbing a tablet from beside Frost as Lauren stood up and walked closely behind her. Frost looked over at the door waiting until Jane and Lauren were out of sight before he brought up the camera feed from the interview room and watched as Jane and Lauren entered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – **

Jane placed two bottles of water on the table as she gestured for Lauren to sit while she herself took the seat opposite, watching as Lauren took a sip of water.

"Lauren do you know that names of any of the girls who went into the container?"

"Living on the streets isn't easy but it is better than being at home with my mom, I told myself that the safest way was to not make too many friends, I went by a few names depending on who was asking, I'm sure that the other girls did exactly the same thing."

"Anything would be helpful Lauren."

Lauren nodded her head as she fumbled with the water bottle in her hand, taking a few minutes to contemplate matters.

"The girl that I saw being taken in was called Sarah, I think that she was about 17 years old, she occasionally gave me money for food."

"Thank you Lauren, now can you have a look at this for me please."

Jane smiled as she brought up a photo on the tablet and pushed it across the table towards Lauren.

"That's her, that's Sarah."

Jane nodded her head as she reached over and changed the display to show photos of the man and woman from the video but as soon as Jane changed the photos she heard Lauren take in a sharp breath and the water bottle crumpled slightly in her hands.

"Lauren do you know these people?"

Jane spoke softly as she moved the tablet back towards her.

"They are the ones who took me into the container, they tried to kill me in there and then that man turned up at the hospital."

Tears streamed down Lauren's face as she spoke and Jane swallowed hard as she forced herself to ask another question.

"Do you know their names or anything about them?"

Lauren shook her head as she reached up and wiped her eyes.

"They offered me food and a warm place, it was a man and a woman so I didn't feel that vulnerable but then they forced me into that container."

Lauren buried her head in her hands and Jane quickly stood up, walking around the table before she wrapped her arms around Lauren, holding her tightly as she whispered softly into Lauren's ear.

"You did great Lauren, thank you so much."

Jane kissed the top of Lauren's head as she slowly stood up.

"I've got to go and talk to someone and you need to rest but don't worry you'll be safe in here."

* * *

Maura looked around the bullpen but could see no sign of anyone to give her report to but then she spotted Jane and walked over to the corridor by the interview rooms. Maura stopped and watched as Jane looked in at Lauren while she rubbed the scars on her hands and instantly Maura knew that her friend was stressed so she walked closer and placed her hands on top of Jane's so that she would stop rubbing her scars, not saying a word until Jane lifted her head and looked Maura in the eye. Maura smiled as she kept a hold of Jane's hands, glancing briefly into the interview room before she spoke.

"Are you ok Jane?"

"Fine thanks, that was certainly tough though, I'm exhausted heaven knows how Lauren is feeling."

Jane spoke quietly and in a monotone voice as she looked back at Lauren in the interview room, she could feel Maura gently stroking her scars before their hands parted and Maura stood beside her looking in at Lauren who was resting her head on the table.

"She did really well Maura."

A small smile crossed Maura's face as she looked at Jane.

"You're proud of her."

Jane nodded her head, not trusting the emotions of her voice to hold before she took a breath.

"I need to speak to Frost and Korsak."

"I've got my reports for the three of you."

Jane smiled as Maura led the way, the two of them walking into the operations room, unsurprised to see video of Lauren in the interview room adorning one of the screens.

"The kid was right Jane, the guy from the video and the hospital are the same, we missed it earlier as he was wearing a disguise at the hospital, look glasses and a wig."

"Yeah very 1980s. Are we any closer to identifying them?"

"No not yet but I'm following the hospital CCTV to see if I can find the guy getting into a vehicle."

Frost turned away and around to face Jane and Maura as he spoke.

"All three victims showed signs of torture and rape before they were strangled."

"So strangulation was the cause of death?"

"Yes."

Maura nodded her head at Jane's question before she cleared her throat and opened her file.

"There was one body that had only been recently dumped that I took some samples from and I'm running them now?"

"DNA?"

Maura shot Jane a look that told Jane that she was pushing her luck.

"I'll get back down to the lab to check on everything. Jane remember that you need to keep an eye on Lauren, her medication needs to be taken soon."

Jane nodded in response as Maura left the room just as Korsak stood up.

"Well I'd better go and update Cavanaugh."

Jane sunk into the chair as Korsak walked out ignoring Frost as she closed her eyes.

"Are you ok Jane?"

"Fine Frost."

Frost sighed as he wheeled his chair closer to Jane.

"I know that this is hard for you, that you're getting close to Lauren."

"I'm fine Frost, I'm just looking after our witness who just so happens to also be a victim."

Jane opened her eyes and cast them up to the screen as she watched Lauren squirm around in her chair and instantly a tired heavy sigh left Jane's body.

"Sorry Frost."

"Me too Jane."

Jane stood up and pulled her hair back as Frost typed away on the keyboard.

"I'll keep checking on things here."

"Thanks Frost."

Jane tied her hair back and brushed her sweaty palms against her pants before she walked back through to the interview room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – **

Jane walked into the interview room, unsurprised that Lauren didn't move or acknowledge her presence as Jane walked quietly closer, picking up the chair so that when she sat down she was close to Lauren. Reaching across Jane gently placed her hand on Lauren's back and the contact was enough to cause Lauren to move her head and look at Jane.

"Hey Lauren."

Jane spoke softly as she continued to rub Lauren's back as the girl sat up slightly and managed to smile back at Jane.

"How are you feeling Lauren, remember you need to be honest with me otherwise I can't help you."

Lauren nodded her head as she reached up and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm in a little bit of pain but it's not too bad."

"Are you hungry?"

"Definitely!"

"Ha!"

A small chuckle left Jane's mouth as she saw Lauren's enthusiasm for the first time.

"Well that is something that I can easily fix, come with me."

Lauren curiously followed Jane out of the room instinctively keeping close to Jane.

* * *

Jane smiled as she walked into the cafe, her eyes drawn to her mom who had her back turned to them so Jane quickly took the opportunity to sit Lauren at a quiet table in the corner so she wouldn't have to face the onslaught.

"Jane!"

The voice was high and loud as Jane gestured for Lauren to stay still just as her mom flung her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Ma!"

"I had to hear from your brother that you had been shot and then I couldn't get a hold of you or Maura, I've been worrying myself sick, I'm just relieved that you are ok."

Jane smiled as she managed to release herself from her mom.

"I'm ok ma really, it is just a scratch."

"Well what sort of case are you working on where someone is shooting at you Jane?"

"Ma!"

Jane kept her voice low as she turned and glanced over at Lauren who was sitting quietly. Angela's hand flew up to her mouth as she followed Jane's gaze over to the young girl.

"She looks ill Jane."

"She's been better ma, do you think you can get us something to eat and drink?"

Angela smiled as she patted Jane's arm kindly.

"Of course Jane."

"Thanks ma."

Jane smiled in appreciation before she quickly moved back to the table and sat opposite Lauren who brought her head up.

"It's nice in here Jane."

"Yeah it's not bad plus it has the bonus of having a really good cook."

Lauren glanced over towards Angela who was then pouring some drinks.

"Your mom?"

"Yeah."

A broad smile adorned Jane's face before the two of them sat quietly and patiently, though they didn't have to wait long until Angela returned, placing two plates of burgers and fries as well as two glasses of orange juice in front of them.

"Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks ma."

"Thank you Mrs Rizzoli."

Angela smiled at Lauren as Jane winked at her mom before the two of them tucked into their food.

Lauren sat up and puffed out her cheeks as she watched in amazement as Jane cleared her plate, she herself had only managed about half of the food on the plate.

"Ok Lauren?"

"Fine just full."

"Yeah my mom's cooking has that effect on people!"

Jane smiled as she watched Lauren look back over at her mom before she brought her gaze back to Jane, looking her squarely in the eye as she spoke.

"You're lucky Jane, lucky that you have someone who cares so much for you."

Jane felt the lump begin to form in her throat as she swallowed hard.

"I am Lauren and it is at times like this that I realise just how lucky I am."

Jane smiled as she reached across and took a hold of Lauren's hands, pleased when Lauren didn't flinch away from the contact.

"Well I'd better clear the plates away."

Jane slowly released Lauren's hands as she stood up.

"Can I help in any way Jane?"

"No it's fine Lauren, just sit there and relax for me."

Jane picked up the plates and took them over to the counter, walking behind it as she placed them down beside her mom.

"Thanks ma that was great."

Angela smiled as she looked at the plates and then a frown crossed her face.

"Did she not like it?"

"Lauren loved it ma she just couldn't eat anymore."

"You're to look after that girl Jane."

Angela's voice was serious as Jane nodded her head.

"Of course ma."

Jane smiled as she started to walk back towards Lauren until a voice had her halting in her stride.

"Vanilla, Yo Vanilla!"

The heavy sigh instantly left Jane's body as she turned away from Rondo and carried on walking but Rondo carried on running until he was standing right in front of Jane.

"I haven't got the time at the moment Rondo."

Rondo put his hands up in front of Jane and shook his head firmly.

"Oh no not so fast Vanilla I've heard that someone took a shot at you and I know why."

"Rondo!"

"Hey I'm trying to help you here Vanilla, so you are hiding something precious, precious enough for someone to take a shot at you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – **

Jane took a breath as she forced herself not to look over to Lauren as she grabbed Rondo's arm and dragged him into the opposite corner relaxing slightly as she spotted her mom wandering over to sit at the table with Lauren.

"What do you know then Rondo?"

Jane stared hard at Rondo as he reached out and gently poked at the bulge on her arm.

"So the rumours are true then, you were shot."

"Yeah but their aim wasn't very good, so spill Rondo."

Rondo nodded his head and Jane saw the seriousness on his face as he spoke.

"Some of the girls have been talking about a couple willing to pay a lot of money in order to find their daughter but the girls said they were too young to have a teenage daughter and they were very creepy. Sasha said that she recognised the woman from a film a client made her watch, Sasha said that the woman killed a girl and it turned her client on."

Rondo paused as he looked at Jane.

"Do you have the girl?"

Jane bit her lip as she kept quiet and refused to answer as Rondo leaned in closer.

"Be careful Vanilla if what I've heard is true then they are willing to go to extreme lengths to find that girl."

"Ok thanks Rondo."

Jane nodded her head as she spoke before she handed him some cash.

"If you hear anything let me know ok?"

"Of course Vanilla."

Rondo waved his hand as he walked out of the cafe, Jane remained still until he had left before she wandered over to where her mom and Lauren were sitting.

"Sorry about that."

Lauren lifted her head from the table as she heard Jane's voice.

"Is everything ok?"

"Of course sweetie."

Jane smiled as she spoke quietly before she turned to look at her mom.

"Thanks ma."

Angela smiled warmly as she stood up and patted Jane gently on the arm before she walked back behind the counter.

"Come on kid we'd better get going."

Lauren nodded her head before she stood up, wincing slightly as she did, an emotion that didn't go unmissed by Jane as she walked closer to Lauren and whispered into her ear.

"We're going to go and see Maura."

Lauren didn't react to the words and just carried on walking beside Jane who was worried about Lauren's reluctance to talk and engage with her, a sign that Jane was still not fully trusted.

* * *

Jane spotted Maura sitting at her desk in her office and knocked softly on the open door to attract attention before she closed the door behind them. Maura smiled at the sight of Jane and Lauren and quickly stood up, walking out from behind her desk towards them.

"Hello, how are you both doing?"

"Good we've just been to see Ma for some food but I think Lauren is in a bit of pain."

Lauren opened her mouth to protest at Jane's observations but Jane reached across and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please Lauren can you let Maura take a look?"

Lauren turned to look at Maura and slowly nodded her head.

"Ok then Lauren where exactly does it hurt?"

Lauren pointed to her waist where the knife wound was before she spoke quietly.

"My head hurts too."

"Right can you sit down on the couch for me please?"

Lauren nervously followed Maura's instruction as Jane perched against Maura's desk. The room fell silent as Maura lifted Lauren's top and examined the wound before she took the dressing off and put a fresh one on. Lauren closed her eyes as Maura gently placed a thermometer inside Lauren's ear.

"Right then Lauren your wound had opened slightly but I've redressed it so that should be better and I'll get something for your headache."

"Thank you Maura."

Lauren's voice was quiet as Maura walked over to her desk, opening a drawer to retrieve some tablets and she was just about to take them over to Lauren when she and Jane noticed that Lauren had buried her head in her hands and was sobbing heavily. Jane and Maura quickly rushed over to the couch as Jane sat next to Lauren and put her arm around the girl, not saying a word as Lauren turned and buried her head into Jane's shoulder, still crying uncontrollably.

"It's ok Lauren I've got you."

Jane spoke softly as she glanced over at Maura who was standing in front of Lauren.

"Its fine Jane it's to be expected, I'm surprised that it didn't happen sooner."

Maura's voice was a whisper as she moved and sat down on the other side of Lauren so that the girl was sandwiched between the two of them. A few minutes later Lauren slowly lifted her head from Jane's shoulder.

"Sorry."

The word was mumbled but still distinguishable as she reached up and wiped her eyes. Jane kept her arm tight around Lauren as she reached up and gently brushed Lauren's hair backwards.

"It's ok Lauren, you've got to start letting Maura and me help you, we are not going to hurt you."

Lauren nodded her head as a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Your body has been through a horrific ordeal Lauren as well as the emotional turmoil you've experienced. It is ok to show that you are vulnerable and need help, I'm not going to abandon you."

Jane smiled as she spoke before she felt Maura's hand touch hers and then she too rubbed Lauren's back softly.

"I'm here for you too Lauren, I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks, both of you."

Lauren's voice was quiet as she rested her head back against Jane's shoulder.

"I'm just used to looking after myself, after I managed to escape from the container I thought I would just be able to run away and stay living on the streets but if I had done that then I would be dead. Thank you, both of you, you saved my life."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing :)**

**Chapter 14 – **

Jane smiled as she held onto Lauren tightly, appreciating the last comments and that finally Lauren might be starting to trust them but then Maura's computer emitted a loud beep and Jane watched as Maura got up and walked over to her desk but Jane kept a hold of Lauren to show that she was still there for the girl.

"Finally!"

A smile crept across Maura's face as she looked up from her screen and over to Jane who had a look of confusion on her face.

"I've managed to isolate the man's DNA but unfortunately there are no matches in the system."

Lauren raised her head from Jane's shoulder and looked over at Maura.

"But what does that mean?"

Maura smiled as she walked back over and saw down next to Lauren as Jane moved Lauren so that she was looking at the girl as she gave her an explanation.

"It means that we are a little closer to finding the people that hurt you and killed the other girls."

"Is there anything more that I can do to help, I know that they are still looking for me and won't give up easily? You being shot is proof of that Jane."

"It is too risky at the moment Lauren, you're not well enough. I need to think of somewhere safe for you to stay for the night Lauren."

Jane looked at Lauren and instantly saw the worried look on Lauren's face as she reached across and gently stroked Lauren's face.

"It's ok Lauren there's nothing to worry about, I'll be there with you, I'm not going to leave you alone or with strangers anytime soon."

"Thanks Jane."

"Well why doesn't Lauren stay here with me while you go and sort that out Jane?"

Jane looked over at Lauren who nodded her head at Maura's suggestion.

"Thanks Maura, I'll be back soon ok Lauren?"

"Ok Jane."

Jane let Lauren go as she stood up and walked out of the room, stopping briefly to look back as Maura smiled and placed a cushion underneath Lauren's head.

"Get some rest Lauren it will help your headache."

Lauren gently nodded her head as she closed her eyes before Maura wandered back over to her desk and concentrated on the reports that she needed to write.

* * *

"Rizzoli!"

Cavanaugh's voice boomed out from his office and Jane quickly stopped in her stride and changed direction.

"Close the door."

Jane obeyed the command as she walked in, raising an eyebrow as she saw the empty coffee cups and takeaway containers that littered one corner of his desk, a tell tale sign that it had been some time since he had been home.

"Sit down Rizzoli."

Jane stayed standing for a second before reluctantly she sat down.

"I'm sorry about earlier Rizzoli."

Jane raised both eyebrows in surprise as she stared hard at her boss.

"Sir?"

"This couple is dangerous Rizzoli, I've warned everyone involved on the case to be on guard and I've arranged for extra patrols to keep an eye on Doctor Isles's home."

"That's a good idea but I need to take Lauren to a safe house, the girl needs to rest and I won't question her again until she is physically and emotionally more stable."

"I've already sorted it out Rizzoli but you will need to question the girl again."

"Thanks."

Jane nodded her head and mumbled her reply as Cavanaugh waved his hand towards Jane.

"Korsak has got the details."

Jane nodded her head once again as she stood up and walked out of the office, immediately heading in the bullpen where she saw Korsak sitting at his desk. Jane sat down on her chair and wheeled it closer to Korsak.

"Hey."

"Oh hi Jane."

Korsak smiled at Jane as she managed a small smile back.

"How's the kid?"

"Not good, she finally broke down earlier, the emotional turmoil finally caught up with her."

Korsak shook his head as he passed Jane a piece of paper which causes a frown to cross her face as she read it.

"Don't worry Jane, it's a nice place. I'll drive you and the girl out there make sure that it's safe, I can stay if you want me to?"

"No, thanks anyway Korsak, I think it would be best if it were just Lauren and me, I still need to gain her trust. Can we pick up some pizza on our way out?"

Korsak laughed softly as Jane's mind wandered to food once again.

"Of course."

"Good, shall we go?"

"Yeah I'm ready."

Korsak and Jane stood up and walked out of the bullpen heading down to Maura's office.

* * *

Jane quietly opened the door as Korsak and her entered Maura's office watching as Maura quickly stood up from behind her desk and put her finger to her lips before she pointed over to the couch where Lauren had her head resting on the cushion and was sleeping. Jane nodded her head as Korsak and her wandered quietly over to Maura's desk.

"She's only been asleep for the last ten minutes."

Maura's voice was a whisper as she watched Jane nod her head.

"There's going to be extra patrols around your home Maura and you're to ring me or Korsak at anytime if you suspect that anything is amiss."

Maura opened her mouth briefly but then she saw the seriousness in Jane's face and nodded her head before suddenly a loud scream reverberated around the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – A big thanks to everyone who is reading and alerting this story, this is going to be the last update for a couple of weeks as I am off on holiday and won't have good enough internet access to update. Hope that everyone will still be interested in the story when I return ;)**

**Chapter 15 –**

"We're clear!"

Instinctively Korsak checked around the office and shouted out while Jane ran over to the couch where Lauren had sat up after the scream left her mouth.

"Shh Lauren it's ok I'm here."

Jane spoke calmly as she crouched down in front of Lauren.

"It's just a nightmare."

Maura looked at Korsak as she spoke while the two of them watched Jane trying to calm Lauren down.

"Open your eyes for me Lauren."

Jane gently rubbed Lauren's arms as slowly Lauren opened her eyes and looked at Jane, the frightened look still adorning her face but as she looked at Jane Lauren began to relax slightly.

"It's ok Lauren just take nice slow breaths for me."

Jane stayed crouching down in front of Lauren until finally she had calmed down, only then did Jane move but then it was only to sit down on the couch next to the young girl. Maura nodded her head at Jane before she too moved over to the couch but Korsak stayed standing at Maura's desk shifting uncomfortably at the situation.

"Are you ok Lauren?"

Maura smiled as she stood in front of Lauren, watching her carefully as she nodded in reply.

"Sorry I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"You didn't Lauren."

Maura shook her head as she spoke while Jane rubbed Lauren's back.

"Sweetie its fine you are not a problem. I've for somewhere for us to stay tonight and Detective Korsak will take us there when you are ready."

Jane spoke softly as she looked at Lauren as the young girl yawned widely and reached up to rub her eyes.

"I'm ready."

Jane raised an eyebrow as Lauren spoke but Lauren looked up and stared hard at Jane.

"I'm ready Jane."

"Ok Lauren."

Jane smiled and nodded her head, impressed by Lauren's strong attitude as Maura reached down and rubbed her shoulder.

"You know where I am if you need me, at anytime Jane."

"Thanks Maura."

Jane stood up and held out her hand, pleased that Lauren reached out and took it before she stood beside her.

"Right then we'd better get going, especially if you want to make that stop Jane."

"Ok we're coming Korsak."

Jane grinned as she kept a hold of Lauren's hand, waving goodbye to Maura with the other as they walked out of Maura's office.

* * *

Lauren stayed silent as she sat in the back of the car with Korsak driving and Jane was sitting next to him so as to not arouse too much suspicion. Only breaking the silence as Korsak stopped the car outside a pizza restaurant and got out leaning forward her voice quiet and soft as she talked into Jane's ear.

"What's going on?"

"The doctor, Maura, even my mom, they all say that you need to regain your strength, that you need to eat well and rest and well I'm going to make sure that you get both before I even think about asking you anymore questions."

"Thanks Jane."

Lauren smiled as she sat back in the car as she watched Korsak returning with his arms full of pizza boxes, handing to them to Jane before he turned around and winked at Lauren.

"I made sure that they put all the best toppings on."

Korsak grinned before he started the engine, driving carefully as he ensured that they weren't being followed before he finally stopped the car outside a small suburban house.

"Right you two stay in the car for the moment."

Korsak spoke firmly as he took out his gun and turned his torch on before he exited the car and carefully checked around the property before he signalled to Jane that it was safe.

"About time the pizzas are getting cold."

Jane muttered under her breath before she led Lauren up to the front door where Korsak was waiting for them as he passed Jane a key. Once the three of them were safely inside Korsak stood and looked at Jane.

"The panic button is underneath the coffee table, extra patrols will be coming round and I expect a phone call first thing in the morning."

"Consider it done Korsak."

Jane nodded her head as she stood up, walking Korsak to the door, ensuring that it was locked and bolted before she returned and sat down next to Lauren on the slightly worn couch.

"Enjoy."

Jane reached across and opened the pizza boxes, grabbing the first slice as she smiled as Lauren followed suit and quickly picked up a slice.

* * *

Jane picked up the empty boxes and cans of soda, quickly depositing them in the kitchen before she rejoined Lauren and looked carefully at the girl.

"How are you feeling Lauren?"

"Ok thanks."

"Tired?"

"No, not yet?"

Jane smiled as she grabbed the TV remote and flicked through a few channels before she turned to Lauren.

"Anything that you want to watch?"

"I don't mind, I haven't really watched any TV for a while."

Jane flicked the TV off and curled her legs up on the couch, turning so that she faced Lauren, her voice soft and low as she spoke.

"Ok so why don't you tell me about yourself, not the bad stuff but the good stuff, the things that make you smile, make you happy."

Lauren dropped her head as Jane reached across and took a hold of her hands.

"Come on sweetie there must be something. I like watching baseball, playing basketball with my brother Frankie and relaxing with my friends and family."

Lauren lifted her head and smiled at Jane.

"That sounds nice."

"It is, so?"

"I like reading, watching comedies, I used to play on my school's basketball team."

Lauren felt her cheeks redden as Jane smiled and nodded her head in approval, the girl was not used to being on the receiving end of any compliments. Jane reached across and patted Lauren softly on the knees before she flicked the television back on.

"So let's see if we can find something that will make us laugh then."

"That sounds great, thanks Jane."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - sorry for the delay have been away on holiday and then back to work, hope people are still reading and enjoying :)**

**Chapter 16 –**

Maura yawned broadly as she walked through her front door, it had been a long day and she was emotionally exhausted so it was certainly a surprise to Maura as she walked through and saw Angela standing, cooking in her kitchen.

"Oh hello Angela."

A small smile crossed Maura's face as she placed her bag down.

"Sorry Maura I didn't mean to intrude, it's just that I've been trying to get a hold of Jane this evening but she isn't answering her phone."

Maura walked around into the kitchen and gently placed a hand on the older woman's shoulder as Angela plated up the pasta.

"Jane is looking after someone tonight."

Angela looked briefly at Maura before she carried the bowls of pasta over to the table as the two of them sat down.

"Jane is looking after that girl?"

Maura nodded her head as she ate a mouthful of food while Angela pushed her pasta around the bowl.

"Is she, the girl I mean, is she in danger?"

Knowing that if she were to lie Angela would know right away Maura nodded her head.

"Jane believes so."

"That poor child."

"There's going to be extra patrols passing the house tonight but Jane is safe and if you want to call her now I'm sure that she'll answer."

"No its ok, Jane needs to concentrate on looking after that girl."

Maura smiled and nodded at Angela's reply before the two of them carried on eating their dinner.

* * *

Jane turned and looked at Lauren, quickly spotting that her eyes were beginning to close, gently Jane reached across and rubbed Lauren's arm.

"Sweetie why don't you go and get some sleep in the bed, it will be more comfortable?"

"Uh ok."

Lauren slowly nodded her head but Jane picked up on the slight apprehension in her young voice and stood up, holding out her hand for Lauren.

"Come on I'll be there with you."

Jane smiled softly as Lauren stood up and took a hold of Jane's hand.

"Thanks."

The two of them walked up the stairs and quickly found the bedroom as Lauren released her grip on Jane's hand and lay down on the bed, her eyes closing causing a smile to cross Jane's face before she kicked off her boots, throwing her jacket on top of them. As Jane sat down on the bed next to Lauren, her own exhaustion catching up with her and soon she too was fast asleep.

* * *

The sunlight creeping through the curtains and hitting her eyes woke Lauren the next morning, she had to blink her eyes several times to wake the sleep from them before she turned over and saw Jane still laying next to her and still sleeping. Still waking up Lauren carefully sat up and rubbed her eyes, the movement was enough to stir Jane as she opened her eyes and briefly looked at Lauren before she closed them again and yawned widely, only then did she open her eyes once again.

"Hey."

Lauren smiled as she watched Jane sit up and yawn once more.

"That was the best night's sleep that I can remember, a warm comfy bed and not plagued by nightmares."

Lauren paused as she took a breath and looked up at the ceiling before she looked back at Jane.

"Thanks. Thanks for saving me."

"Not a problem Lauren, it was my pleasure."

Jane smiled as she reached out and gently squeezed Lauren's hands before she stood up and gently placed a bag on the end of the bed.

"I've got some clothes in there for you, why don't you go and have a wash and get changed, I'll wait here for you."

Lauren nodded her head as she got off the bed, wincing slightly in pain as she walked past Jane.

"Ok I think I'll go and get your pain medication and sort some breakfast out for you."

"Ok thanks."

Lauren smiled softly as she grabbed the clothes from the bag and walked towards the bathroom, trying to ignore the fact that Jane was watching her carefully before she closed the door, deciding to play it safe and not to lock it in case anything did go wrong. Five minutes later Lauren emerged from the bathroom dressed in the clean clothes as she spotted Jane sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"That feels better thanks."

"Good, I've put some food out for you in the kitchen alongside your tablets. Are you ok to go down and eat while I grab a shower?"

"I'll be fine Jane."

Jane smiled as she grabbed her clothes and entered the bathroom, pulling the door ajar so that she could still keep an ear out for Lauren. Lauren walked down and saw the cereal box on the counter alongside an empty bowl before she poured herself some cereal and a glass of orange juice and carried her breakfast and tablets over to the couch. Flicking the television Lauren eagerly devoured her breakfast, having lived on the streets for so long Lauren was used to living on scraps and it was taking some time to adjust to the fact that all of a sudden everyone was giving her food whenever she wanted. Placing the empty bowl and glass on the coffee table Lauren curled up on the couch and watched the local news, she had heard the shower finish running so she knew that it wouldn't be long until Jane joined her but then her attention switched back to the television screen and her mouth dropped open.

"No!"

Jane had just tied her damp hair back in a ponytail as she heard the piercing scream, instantly she grabbed her gun and sprinted down the stairs where she saw Lauren sitting on the couch staring at the TV. Quickly Jane looked around but she couldn't see anyone else as she sat down next to Lauren.

"Lauren, what is it?"

"It's her, that's the woman."

Lauren's voice was shaky as she pointed at the television screen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – **

Jane quickly grabbed her phone as she stayed sitting next to Lauren, placing her arm around her as Jane tried to comfort Lauren while she waited impatiently for Korsak to answer.

"Korsak."

His drool sleepy voice told Jane all she needed to know but she didn't have the time to be sympathetic.

"We need to get footage of the local news channel right away, Lauren has just seen the woman who attacked her on there."

"What? Do you have a name?"

Jane took a breath as she leant forward slightly away from Lauren.

"No, the coverage is of a charity event."

"Ok I'll get hold of the guest list and you need to bring Lauren in so that she can formally identify the woman Jane."

"Yeah I know Korsak but can you ring Frost and get him to come and pick us up, I haven't got a car remember?"

"On it now Jane."

Korsak quickly finished the call, leaving Jane heaving a heavy sigh before she pocketed her cell and reached for the TV remote and flicked the TV off while she rubbed Lauren's back. Lauren turned and looked at Jane, the look of shock and fear still adorning her face.

"It's ok Lauren you're safe."

"Sorry Jane."

"Its fine Lauren don't worry."

Jane shook her head firmly as she brought Lauren close to her but then her eyes caught sight of the empty cereal bowl and a small smile crossed her face.

"I'm glad that you managed to eat your breakfast."

"I'm ok if you want to go and get some breakfast for yourself."

Lauren reached up and wiped her eyes as Jane eyed her carefully before she stood up and walked through to the kitchen but before Jane could pour the milk on her cereal her cell rang once again, glancing at the display a smile broke across her face as Jane saw Maura's name.

"Good morning Doctor Isles."

"Morning Jane I was just wondering how you and Lauren were getting on."

"Well we slept well and are now eating breakfast but Frost is now about to pick us up to take us to headquarters."

Maura instantly noticed the slight hesitation in her friend's voice.

"Is everything ok Jane?"

The deep heavy breath was audible down the line but Maura waited patiently as Jane finally replied.

"Lauren saw the woman on the TV this morning, she was attending some charity gala."

"Oh the one at the museum, I had an invite but didn't go. Hang on, Andrea Meadows."

"Who?"

"That's who the woman is."

"Are you sure Maura?"

"She always attends those events, mainly to ensure that she gets in the papers and in the news, thinking about it she does look like the woman on the video Frost found. I'll meet you at the station."

A frown quickly crossed Jane's face as she finished the call and carried her cereal over to the couch as she sat back down next to Lauren.

"Is everything ok Jane?"

"Maura gave me a name for the woman on the TV but we'll have to wait until we are all together to confirm it."

Lauren nodded her head and watched as Jane ate her cereal and flicked through her phone, Jane quickly noticed that she had a lot of missed calls and text messages from the same number and sighed heavily once more.

"My mom has been trying to get a hold of me."

Lauren leant back on the couch as Jane shovelled more cereal into her mouth before she sent a text message.

"There that should keep her happy."

"You're lucky that she cares so much."

"I know sweetie. Right I'll get our things together Frost will be here soon. Oh and my mom asked about you too Lauren, she wanted to know that you were safe and well."

Jane smiled as she saw the look of happiness cross Lauren's face before she walked through to the bedroom and threw the clothes into the bag and then headed into the kitchen to place Lauren's medication also inside. Jane had just zipped the bag up and was carrying it through to Lauren when a loud knock sounded on the door. Jane placed the bag on the couch next to Lauren before she took her gun out and approached the door slowly, checking carefully before she unchained, unbolted and then unlocked it.

"Hi Jane."

"Frost."

Jane nodded her head before she turned her head back towards Lauren.

"Come on Lauren, bring the bag with you."

As soon as Lauren appeared at Jane's side Jane took possession of the bag before the three of them walked out to the car.

* * *

Maura and Korsak were already waiting in the operations room as Frost and Jane entered with Lauren cowering behind Jane. Maura was sitting next to Korsak and the two of them already had footage of the TV news on the screens. Quickly Frost sat down and zoomed in on one person and Jane felt Lauren hide even further behind her, Jane took a breath and turned around putting her hands on Lauren's arms as she helped her to sit down.

"Is that her Lauren? Is that the woman who hurt you?"

"Yes."

"That's her Jane, that's Andrea Meadows."

Maura stood up as she spoke before Jane looked at Frost and then Korsak.

"Come on guys we need to see Cavanaugh."

Jane looked at Maura but she was still staring at the photo, as was Lauren but the two of them were together so Jane felt safe leaving Lauren for a few minutes.

"Doctor Isles?"

Maura turned around as a uniformed officer entered the operations room and nodded her head.

"I'm afraid you're needed downstairs, you lab tech Chang needs you asap."

Maura frowned but then her cell beeped and she read the urgent message from Susie, quickly her eyes glanced over at Lauren and Maura knew that she couldn't leave the girl alone so she quickly scribbled a note for Jane and left it on the keyboard.

"Come on Lauren you'd better come with me."

Lauren dutifully nodded her head and followed Maura out of the room and into the elevator. Everything seemed perfectly fine until Maura, with Lauren beside her, walked into her office, the two of them instantly saw Susie gagged and bound to a chair.

"What..."

Before another word could leave Maura's mouth she felt something prick into her neck as the officer injected her and she slumped to the floor. No words left Lauren's mouth, she was frozen with shock but then she tried to run, only she ran straight into the officer as he injected her and Lauren fell to the floor next to Maura.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – **

Cavanaugh listened intently as Jane told him about the positive identification but as the words Andrea Meadows left her mouth the frown instantly became visible on his face before he stared hard at his three detectives.

"Do you know who her parents are?"

"No but I think that Maura might."

Jane's quick reply was met by a deathly glare from Cavanaugh.

"Councillor Richard Meadows, he is in charge of the redevelopment of the area where the bodies were found, he is also best friends with the Commissioner."

"Oh great!"

Jane sighed as she spoke but then she felt Korsak's arm brush against hers.

"So what do you need from us Sean?"

"You can go and talk to her but don't arrest her until we have some forensic evidence."

Jane shook her head in frustration, her voice full of anger as she spoke.

"I'll go and let Maura know we need the rest of the tests completed."

Jane turned and walked out of Cavanaugh's office and she heard Frost and Korsak following her as they headed into the operations room but Jane instantly panicked as she saw the empty room.

"What? Where are they?"

Frost picked up the note from the keyboard and passed it to Jane, the breath of relief audible to both Frost and Korsak.

"Ok well I'll go and speak to Maura and why don't you two see if you can find out where Andrea Meadows is."

Jane didn't wait for a reply as she quickly jogged out of the room

* * *

.

Instinctively Jane knocked on Maura's office door before she opened it but then she saw the scene in front of her.

"Susie!"

Jane ran over as she saw the lab tech tied to the chair with a piece of duck tape covering her mouth.

"Hang on Susie!"

Susie looked at Jane as she reached up and pulled the tape off from Susie's mouth.

"It's ok Susie you're safe, can you tell me where Maura and Lauren are?"

Jane's voice was anxious as she untied the ropes from around Susie's wrists.

"He took them!"

That was all that Susie managed to say before the tears streamed down her face, Jane reached down for her cell and rang Frost.

"Maura and Lauren are gone!"

Jane put the cell back in her pocket as she helped Susie to sit back in the chair before she passed her a glass of water.

* * *

Maura opened her eyes and immediately reached up and rubbed her head, feeling decidedly groggy, sick and disorientated but then she realised that her hands were also bound together. Blinking her eyes for a second helped as Maura's eyes adjusted and she realised that she was stuck in a cold damp dark room and the last memory she had was being in her office with Lauren.

"Lauren!"

The word stumbled out, not nearly as loud as Maura had wanted it so she tried to stand up but she was stopped by the fact that she had also been tied to a metal bar that was held against the wall.

"Lauren!"

This time the word was louder and clearer. Lauren opened her eyes as she heard her name but she didn't respond straight away, taking a moment to gauge her bearings.

"Lauren are you here?"

"Maura."

"Oh thank goodness, Lauren are you ok?"

"I feel sick and my head hurts."

"Me too it must be from what we were injected with. Can you move Lauren?"

The room fell quiet but then Maura heard shuffling and a few seconds later Lauren appeared by her side.

"Well done Lauren."

Lauren rested her head against Maura's shoulder as the two of them sat on the damp cold floor.

"What's going on Maura?"

"I don't know Lauren but I'm sure that Jane will find us soon."

* * *

Jane helped Susie up into the interview room, carefully sitting her down, as they had left Maura's office it was starting to be poured over by the crime scene techs. Jane left Susie for a moment with a strong cup of tea and let her compose herself as she went through and met up with Frost and Korsak in the operations room. Immediately Jane sat down next to Frost as he was examining CCTV footage from around the station, glad that he didn't ask her how she was feeling.

"A uniformed officer took Maura and Lauren down to Maura's office, while in there he subdued them somehow. I've got footage of the same officer loading two body bags into the back of a van and I'm now trying to track the van."

"What about the officer Frost?"

"He is wearing an official uniform but that's as far as it goes, he is no police officer but I'm trying hard to get an id on him."

Jane puffed out her cheeks and stood up before she started to pace around the room, her frustration getting the better of her.

"Come on Jane why don't you and I go and say hello to Andrea Meadows?"

Jane turned around and looked at Korsak, the glare telling him all he needed to know but Korsak wasn't going to give up.

"It will take your mind away from here Jane, we can't do anymore."

"Ok then but Frost you'll phone me if anything happens."

"Of course Jane."

Jane shrugged her shoulders as she followed Korsak out of the room, she wanted to be out trying to find Maura and Lauren not being nice to a suspect because Cavanaugh ordered them to.

* * *

Lauren sat still next to Maura, resting her head on her shoulder but Maura could hear that Lauren's breathing was becoming laboured and irregular, a sure sign that Lauren was beginning to panic. Maura quickly manoeuvred her body as much as possible so that she could face Lauren.

"Look at me Lauren, come on Lauren, please."

Lauren turned and looked at Lauren, their two sets of eyes meeting in the sparsely lit room as Maura smiled at Lauren.

"You need to calm down for me Lauren, everything is going to be ok, just breathe nice and slow for me."

Lauren nodded her head and concentrated on Maura's face as Maura reached out and took a hold of Lauren's hands as much as was feasibly possible due to their restraints. A couple of tears began to trickle down Lauren's cheeks and the girl was surprised as she stared at Maura's face, to see that she too had a few tears escaping.

"They want me Maura, not you, I'll do what they want as long as they agree to let you go."

"No way Lauren, it will be ok Jane will find us soon."

Lauren turned away from Maura and Maura decided to leave her alone for a moment as she looked around the room to try and figure out how they were going to escape.

* * *

Jane sighed as she sat back in the car, they had got nowhere with Andrea Meadows. The woman had admitted that she had been down to the containers with her father but that she would have never gotten out of the vehicle and stepped into the dump.

"She's got the power and influence to pull it off Korsak."

"I know Jane but we've got Cavanaugh to think about."

"Yeah but we can get Frost to dig a little deeper into her financials and phone records."

Lauren lifted her head and turned back to face Maura.

"I'm sorry Maura."

Before Maura had a chance to reply Lauren had stood up and began to walk towards Maura.

"Lauren how?"

"You pick up certain things when you live on the streets."

Lauren shrugged her shoulders slightly before she bent down and started to untie Maura.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – **

Jane sighed as she turned to look at Korsak, the desperation evident in her voice.

"I don't trust her Korsak, not one little bit."

Korsak just nodded in agreement as Jane brought out her cell.

"Hey Frost yeah Korsak and I are still not happy with Andrea Meadows, have you got her cell number?"

"Yeah."

"Can you track any calls that she makes?"

"Jane we haven't enough for a warrant."

Jane glared at Korsak as he spoke and carried on staring hard at him, her phone still at her ear with Frost on the line.

"Maura and Lauren are still missing we haven't got time to waste waiting for warrants."

Korsak threw his arms up in despair but Frost's voice brought Jane a little respite.

"I've got access Jane, she's now making a phone call."

"Who to?"

"Give me a minute Jane."

"Sorry Frost."

Jane put her cell on speaker as she sat back in her seat, ignoring the look that Korsak was giving her.

"An unregistered cell Jane but I've got the GPS coordinates and am sending them to you now, I'll get some patrol units to meet you there."

"Thanks Frost."

Jane reached forward and grabbed her cell as Korsak stated the engine before they sped away.

* * *

Maura rolled her wrists and massaged her fingers as Lauren freed her before she stood up, a little unsteady on her feet at first as the blood flowed freely once again around her body. Lauren crouched down on the floor as she felt her heart beginning to race and she struggled to breathe but Maura didn't notice straight away as she wandered around the room looking for an escape route, only for her eyes to then spot Lauren and moved to her side.

"Are you ok Lauren?"

"Yeah I'm just a little tired."

"You've done great so far Lauren and I think that I've found us a way out."

Lauren smiled and nodded her head before she accepted Maura's hand and stood up. Maura turned and walked over to a metal door but it took all of her strength to pull it open and in the end Lauren had to help her with the final push.

"You go first Lauren."

"Ok."

Lauren squeezed out as Maura quickly followed her and the two of them entered a pitch black corridor, instinctively Maura reached out and took a hold of Lauren's hand and the two of them edged down the corridor as a small glint of light got larger.

"It's another door!"

Lauren's voice was a whisper as she looked at Maura who smiled at her.

"Are you ready Lauren?"

"Yes."

Maura nodded her head before she slowly opened the door, the sunlight streaking through causing them both of their eyes to squint as they adjusted to the light. Maura stepped out cautiously and looked around before she stretched her arm out backwards and took Lauren's hand and brought her outside.

"Look Lauren the road is right over there with some houses, we go together ok?"

"Ok."

The two of them held hands as they started to run towards the road.

* * *

"I can see them Korsak!"

Jane pointed and shouted at the same time as she spotted Maura and Lauren running, Korsak slammed the brakes on before the two of them jumped out of the car.

"Maura! Lauren!"

Jane shouted as she ran, looking up the driveway her heart suddenly skipped a beat as she spotted a man leaving the house before a shot rang out, heading straight towards Maura and Lauren.

"Oommfff!"

Lauren suddenly found her face hitting the floor, the shot had missed her but the sound and the shock quickly caused her to stumble and fall.

"Go on Maura!"

Lauren lifted her head up and shouted at Maura, she could feel the man closing in on her but Maura stopped and held out her hand for Lauren.

"Come on Lauren!"

"Get down Maura!"

Jane screamed out as she and Korsak neared them, their guns drawn as Korsak stopped, realising that the man was going to take another shot at Lauren.

"Bang!"

A single shot rang out and Jane and Korsak set off running once again, Korsak headed towards the man as Jane sprinted over to Maura and Lauren. Korsak quickly kicked the man's gun away before he checked for a pulse while Jane crouched down beside Maura and Lauren, wrapping her arms around Maura as she whispered into her friend's ear.

"It's ok you're both safe now."

Korsak sighed as he stood up and walked the short distance over to Jane, quickly noticing how distraught Maura and Lauren were.

"Take them back to the station Jane I'll sort things out here."

"Thanks Korsak."

Jane's words were drowned out by approaching sirens, the backup that Frost had called for, but she stood up and helped Lauren and Maura to their feet before they quietly sat in the car and travelled back to the station.

* * *

Jane shepherded Maura and Lauren into the conference room, closing the door behind them she watched as Maura slumped down in a chair before putting her head in her hands. Instantly Jane knew that her best friend was crying but then Jane turned and looked at Lauren who was stood in the corner, still silent, Jane's heart was aching, she didn't know who to comfort but then the door quietly opened, Jane quickly turned around fully alert but it was only her mom. Angela smiled as she closed the door and walked towards Lauren, quickly embracing the girl and as Jane saw Lauren relax against her mom she swiftly moved to sit down next to Maura, holding her tightly as she felt Maura's sobs hit her shoulder.

"It's ok Maura, you're safe now I've got you."

A few moments later Maura slowly lifted her head and looked at Jane her voice shaking as she spoke.

"Susie?"

Jane nodded her head and swallowed hard trying to keep her own tears at bay.

"She's ok, a little shaken though."

"Good."

Maura reached up and wiped her eyes, finding comfort in Jane's touch on her body but then she glanced over Jane's shoulder and saw Lauren sitting down with Angela sitting close beside her.

"Jane."

Maura spoke quietly as she gestured for Jane to look over at Lauren, a sigh leaving her mouth as she looked back at Maura who smiled at her.

"I'm fine Jane."

Jane nodded her head as she stood up, slowly letting Maura go before she walked around the table and exchanged places with her mom, smiling as she watched her mom tightly embracing Maura before she sat down next to Lauren and put an arm around the girl.

"Are you ok Lauren?"

Lauren lifted her head and looked at Jane and Jane could see where the tears had been streaming down her young face. Jane smiled as their eyes met, her voice breaking slightly as she spoke.

"It's all ok sweetie."

"Is it ever going to stop Jane? They're just going to keep hunting me until I am dead."

Jane shook her head as she reached up and gently placed a hand on Lauren's cheek.

"I'm not going to let that happen Lauren, I know who attacked you and killed those girls, it stops now."

The passion in Jane's voice struck a chord with Lauren.

"Thanks Jane."

Jane moved her hand slightly and wiped a stray tear from Lauren's eye but any further comment was interrupted by a loud knock at the door, it opened slightly and Frost poked his head around the door.

"We need you Jane."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – **

Jane looked open mouthed around the room but then Frankie walked in.

"It's ok Jane I'll stay here with them."

Jane nodded at her brother as Frost stood by the door before she reluctantly left the room, swallowing hard as she tried to contain her emotions.

"Cavanaugh wants to see us."

Frost turned away from Jane before she could elicit a response, the two of them quickly walking down to Cavanaugh's office, nodding at Korsak who was already sitting down as they followed Cavanaugh's nod of the head for them too to take a seat.

"How are Doctor Isles and the girl?"

Cavanaugh looked directly at Jane as he spoke, before Jane took a long slow breath.

"Physically I believe that they are fine but emotionally it is a different matter."

Cavanaugh nodded his head as Korsak cleared his throat.

"Can we bring Andrea Meadows in now?"

"The unidentified dead man's cell shows that the last call he received was from Andrea Meadows."

Frost looked in anticipation at his boss as Jane puffed out her cheeks.

"Surely that and the identification from Lauren is enough."

"Ok bring her in."

"Finally."

The word was muttered under her breath as Jane stood up, the three detectives walking out of Cavanaugh's office before Korsak placed a gentle hand on Jane's arm.

"Frost and I will go and pick Andrea Meadows up."

Jane opened her mouth to protest but stopped as she saw the glare adorning Korsak's face.

"Doctor Pike is about to do the autopsy, we need an identification as he is definitely the same person that abducted Maura and Lauren."

"He's not the man on the video though Korsak."

"I know Jane so that means that you need to concentrate on ensuring that Maura and Lauren are safe, we need their evidence if we are going to get a conviction on Andrea Meadows."

Jane closed her eyes for a second before she looked up at Korsak.

"You want me to get their statements?"

"Please Jane."

"Ok but be careful with Meadows she's an unpredictable character."

Jane waved her hand in goodbye before she wandered back into the conference room.

* * *

Walking into the room Jane quickly spotted that her mom had left and Frankie was sitting attentively by the door but he quickly stood and whispered in Jane's ear.

"Ma needed to get back to work but said you can get her anytime if you need to."

Jane nodded her head as she closed the door, not noticing that Maura had stood up.

"Frankie, my medical bag please."

Jane frowned as she turned around but then saw that Lauren was not breathing properly.

"Have you got things covered here Jane?"

"Yeah go Frankie."

Jane moved quickly over to where Maura was standing next to Lauren.

"Is she ok?"

"Lauren is struggling with panic attacks."

Jane crouched down in front of Lauren as the girl lifted her head and gave Jane a faint smile.

"Hey kiddo don't worry everything is going to be fine."

Lauren nodded her head as Jane reached out and took a hold of Lauren's hands, gently rubbing them but this quickly caused Lauren to wince in pain.

"Sorry sweetie."

Jane frowned as she lifted Lauren's sweater up and saw the bruises and cuts from where she had been tied up. Quickly Jane looked up at Maura who nodded her head and manoeuvred her own top to reveal slight bruises on her own wrists. Maura smiled as she sat down next to Lauren and looked at Jane.

"It was Lauren that managed to free herself and then she untied me so that we could both escape."

"You are such a brave girl Lauren."

Jane smiled but then the sound of the door opening caught her attention only to then relax again as Frankie entered and brought Maura's bag over to her.

"I'm going to stay with you."

Frankie moved back to his chair by the door as Jane moved out of the way but stayed protectively close while Maura began to listen to Lauren's heart.

"That's good Lauren you're beginning to calm down."

Maura smiled as she passed Lauren a glass of water before she whispered into Jane's ear.

"You obviously calm her down, she trusts you Jane."

"Yeah well I'm not letting either of you out of my sight until I can be sure that you are safe."

Maura smiled as she patted Jane on the shoulder before she turned her attention back to Lauren.

"I'm going to clean those cuts on your wrists for you Lauren."

Lauren nodded her head but flinched slightly as Maura took a hold of her hands, Jane spotted the emotion and quickly bent to whisper in Lauren's ear.

"It's ok Lauren you're safe here."

Lauren just closed her eyes as Maura looked up at Jane, mouthing 'thanks' to her friend before she cleaned and bandaged Lauren's wrists.

"I've finished Lauren."

"Thank you Maura."

Maura nodded her head and closed her bag before she and Jane sat down but Maura spotted that something was troubling her friend.

"What's wrong Jane?"

"I need to get statements from you and Lauren, about what happened to you, how they managed to abduct you."

Jane took a breath as she looked at the table.

"Sorry."

"There's no need Jane you're just doing your job, I'll go first Lauren is tired so she can rest."

Maura reached over and placed her hand on top of Lauren's head before the girl moved her head to rest on the table while Jane stroked Lauren's hair and spoke softly.

"We'll just be sitting on the other side of the table ok Lauren."

Jane stood up and followed Maura around the table, retrieving her notepad and pen as Maura took a deep breath.

"An officer told me that Susie needed me in the lab, I then received a text message from Susie asking for my assistance. I knew that I couldn't leave Lauren alone so the two of us went down, as soon as I entered my office I saw Susie tied up but before I could say or do anything I was injected with something. The next thing I remember is waking up in a small damp dark room, my hands were bound together and I was tied at the waist to a pipe on the wall. Somehow Lauren managed to free herself and then me, we found a door and managed to escape."

Maura stopped and closed her eyes, subconsciously rubbing her wrists as Jane reached across and gently placed her hands on top of Maura's.

"Thank you."

"Just give Lauren some time Jane, let her rest before she talks to you."

Jane nodded her head before she turned towards Frankie.

"Can you go and get some food and drink for all of us Frankie."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – **

Korsak looked at Frost as they stared at Andrea Meadows sitting in the interview room, both of them had been surprised that the woman hadn't objected to coming along with them.

"Ready Korsak?"

"Guess so."

Korsak took a breath before he opened the door and the two of them sat down opposite Andrea Meadows as she smiled sweetly at them.

"I want my lawyer."

"But we haven't charged you with anything Andrea we just want a chat."

Korsak spoke quietly but Andrea sat back in her chair, a smile still on her face as she pushed a business card across the desk. Frost frowned as he picked the card up and read the lawyers name adorned on it, before he glanced at Korsak and shook his head, the two of them stood up and walked out.

"What's going on?"

Frost opened his mouth slightly as they nearly walked into Cavanaugh, his voice a bark as he spoke.

"She wants her lawyer."

Cavanaugh raised his eyebrow as Korsak replied before he shook his head.

"She must know that we have good evidence otherwise we wouldn't have brought her in."

"She is definitely guilty but I doubt that we'll get a confession or the other man's name."

Frost sighed in defeat as he spoke but Cavanaugh looked directly at him.

"Ring the lawyer, you never know she might just crumble under the pressure."

"Ok will do."

"Rizzoli is getting statements from the girl and Doctor Isles, we will have enough to charge her if she doesn't cooperate. The chief has been made aware of developments and we have his full support."

Cavanaugh nodded his head as he finished speaking before he turned and walked away with Frost following behind while Korsak stayed looking at Andrea Meadows sitting in the interview room.

* * *

Frankie walked back into the conference room, his arms struggling under the weight as he kicked the door shut and placed the food on the end of the table looking at Jane as he did so.

"I think mom went a bit overboard!"

Frankie grinned as he looked at Jane and then Maura who smiled warmly back at him.

"Well it looks wonderful."

The light conversational noise was enough to wake Lauren but she kept her eyes closed and her head buried in her arms while she listened to the adults chat, allowing her tired aching body time to wake up. Maura stood up and positioned herself in between Jane and Frankie as they began to squabble over the food.

"Let me!"

Maura took their two plates and placed an even amount of food on each before she passed one each to Frankie and Jane before the three of them sat down, Jane glanced over at Lauren and quickly spotted that the girl had one eye open, instinctively she reached out and swatted Frankie on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for Jane?"

Jane nodded towards Lauren and Frankie sighed as he stood up and walked back towards his seat by the door, carrying his plate of food with him.

"Sorry Jane."

Jane nodded her head in acceptance of Frankie's apology before she moved and sat next to Lauren, smiling as Maura followed her. Slowly Lauren lifted her head, a large yawn escaping as she reached up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Something smells good."

Jane smiled as she looked at Lauren and passed her the plate of food that had been in front of her.

"Compliments of my mom."

"Thanks Jane."

Lauren smiled as she quietly began to eat the food, trying to ignore the fact that Maura and Jane were keeping a close eye on her, trying not to be annoyed by the attention and appreciate the fact that someone cared about her. As she watched Lauren eat Jane quickly got out her cell and sent a message to Frost and read his reply about how they were waiting for Meadows lawyer to arrive before she responded that she had gotten Maura's statement and was about to start taking Lauren's. Jane put her cell away and looked at Lauren who had finished eating and looked up at Jane.

"What?"

Lauren bit her lip as soon as the word left her mouth.

"Sorry."

Fortunately a soft laugh left Jane's mouth.

"Its ok sweetie I know that things are a little stressful at the moment. I need to talk to you Lauren, about what happened to you and Maura."

Lauren nodded as she turned to Maura who smiled in encouragement, silently Frankie got up and came over to the table, quickly clearing the plates and food away while Maura sat next to Lauren as Jane got out her notepad.

"You're not in any trouble Lauren I just need you to tell me exactly what happened."

Jane smiled as Lauren took a sip of water.

"Ok."

"When you went down to Maura's office and saw the lab tech tied up, Maura was attacked first, why didn't you scream for help?"

"I was scared, I tried to scream but nothing came out and then the man injected me with something."

"Ok Lauren what do you remember next?"

"I found myself in a dark room, I had a panic attack but Maura managed to calm me down."

"How did you manage to escape from the ropes?"

"The knots were loose, my stepdad used to tie me up and leave me in a cupboard whenever I caused too much noise or got in his way, I quickly learnt how to undo them."

"Ok thanks."

"We managed to find a door and lever it open, as we were running away I tripped and fell I told Maura to go on without me but as she trying to help me up the man appeared and pointed the gun at my head, I thought that I was going to die."

"That's enough Lauren, I'm sorry that I had to put you through that."

Jane looked over and saw Maura's questioning look at her.

"I was just covering everything Maura, I needed Lauren to give me the answers to the questions the lawyers are bound to ask."

Jane watched as Lauren shrugged her shoulders and she saw how emotionally drained Lauren was.

"You did great Lauren, you managed to get yourself and Maura out of there."

Jane smiled as she moved closer and quickly wrapped her arms around Lauren, holding her tightly as she felt the sobs escape from Lauren until eventually she cried herself to sleep. Carefully Jane moved Lauren's head onto her lap and gently stroked her hair as she saw Maura nod in approval.

* * *

"Exactly on what basis are you holding my client?"

Andrea's lawyer spoke sternly as he stood in Cavanaugh's office.

"Andrea Meadows has been positively identified by a victim and we have video evidence of her abusing and murdering a young woman, as well as phone records that show she called an as yet identified man who abducted two people shortly before he was shot dead by police detectives."

Cavanaugh had a smug smile on his face as he looked at the lawyer.

"I want to see my client now."

"Of course Detective Korsak will take you to her."

Cavanaugh watched as they lawyer and Korsak left his office before he got up and walked through to the conference room, entering quietly he raised an eyebrow before he sat down next to Jane, keeping his voice low as he spoke.

"How are things going?"

"I've got both statements, I just need to type them up."

"Good. How are you Doctor Isles?"

"Fine thank you, just waiting for my office to be processed so that I can return to work."

Cavanaugh nodded his head before he looked down at Lauren and then back up at Jane.

"Take all the time that you need Rizzoli."

"Thanks sir."

Cavanaugh nodded before he stood up and quietly left as Jane turned to face Maura.

"You want to go back to work?"

"I'm fine Jane, I need to go back to work."

"Ok but you realise that you can't go home."

"Pardon?"

Jane sighed heavily as she looked at her frustrated friend.

"Until we catch the guy from the video then Lauren is still in danger and by taking you they have shown that they are willing to go to any lengths. I'm not going to put you in any danger Maura."

Maura shook her head but then she looked down at Lauren who was still sleeping.

"Ok fine."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – **

Cavanaugh wandered into the bullpen and quickly saw Korsak sitting at his desk, pulling the chair over from Jane's desk Cavanaugh sat down next to his old friend.

"I'm worried about Rizzoli Vince."

Korsak sighed as he nodded his head while Cavanaugh continued.

"She and the girl have built a close bond which is good as that kid is in quite a state. I've told Jane to take all the time that she needs to look after her but we need to talk to Andrea Meadows again, see if she will give us anything. In the meantime I'm going to keep Jane, the girl and Doctor Isles here at the station until we find that man."

"Frost and I will go and speak to her now, we've given her lawyer enough time."

"Good come and find me as soon as you know anything."

* * *

Jane was still sat stroking Lauren's hair when suddenly she felt the girl jerk unexpectedly, quickly Jane bent down but she saw that Lauren's eyes were still shut.

"She's having a nightmare."

Maura got up as she spoke, crouching down as she felt Lauren's heart racing.

"What do I do?"

"Wake her up."

Jane gently placed her hand underneath Lauren's head before she moved her into a more upright position.

"No! Please no!"

"It's ok Lauren, wake up for me."

Jane pleaded but Lauren's eyes remained closed before Maura reached over and gently placed her hands on Lauren's cheeks. Suddenly Lauren's eyes burst open and she tore herself away from Jane and Maura's touch, sitting bolt upright in her own chair as she scanned the room while tears streamed down her face. Gently Jane edged closer to Lauren as she spoke to her.

"It's ok Lauren it was just a dream."

Lauren nodded her head as Maura passed her a glass of water which Lauren quickly drank before she turned to Maura.

"He shot you! I fell over and you stopped to help me, you died because of me!"

"But that didn't happen Lauren I'm still here, the man is dead."

Lauren nodded her head as Maura spoke but the tears still trickled down Lauren's cheeks, Maura smiled as she leant in closer and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"It's ok Lauren."

Jane took a deep breath as she watched Maura hold onto Lauren as she managed to calm the girl down.

* * *

Korsak looked at Frost as the two of them sat down in the interview room, a subtle nod of Korsak's head enough to tell Frost that he was to begin the interview.

"Good afternoon Miss Meadows I was wondering if you could tell me if you have ever been down to the old abandoned railway track where there is an abundance of shipping containers?"

"No I already told that female detective I haven't."

"We know that you are lying Miss Meadows. We have a witness that can place you down there, in a container where three young women were murdered. Unfortunately Miss Meadows your father won't be able to help you this time."

Frost looked expectedly at the woman as her lawyer coughed quietly.

"What do you want?"

Korsak smiled at the lawyer as Frost pushed the tablet will a still photo of the man across the table.

"His name would be a good start."

Korsak watched as the woman didn't even look at the photo as she smiled once again.

"It's not him that you want, it's the distributor of the movies that want, he is the one that wants the girl dead."

"Fine just give us his name."

Frost's tone of voice changed, he was fed up of playing good cop it was time for both him and Korsak to play bad cop.

"Oh sweetie with that anger you would have been perfect for us to use in our movies!"

Andrea Meadows smiled broadly before she blew Frost a kiss but this just caused Korsak to sigh and shake his head.

"That's enough, are you going to help us or not?"

"Fine, Liam McGinlay that's who you want."

"Thank you."

Korsak spoke quietly before he and Frost left the room as soon as they were outside Korsak turned to Frost.

"McGinlay is Irish mob, he was Paddy Doyle's apprentice."

Frost shook his head in disbelief before the two of them headed straight to Cavanaugh's office.

"Liam McGinlay? Are you sure?"

"That's the name she gave us, he is the distributor."

Cavanaugh looked at Korsak and shook his head.

"We need more evidence before we can bring him in, you'd better let Rizzoli know what's going on."

Korsak nodded his head as he and Frost left the office and headed into the conference room. Jane was sitting at her laptop typing up her statements when she saw Frost and Korsak walking in.

"What's wrong?"

Maura reached across and took a hold of Lauren's hands, squeezing it gently in support.

"Korsak?"

Korsak sat down as Frost turned and looked over at Lauren before Jane questioned her friend once again.

"Come on Korsak out with it!"

"Does Lauren need to hear this?"

Maura's voice was quiet yet firm before Jane sighed and passed Lauren her cell and headphones, without saying a word Lauren took a hold of them and walked to the far end of the room sitting with her back to everyone as she put the headphones on and began to listen to some music.

"Was that really necessary?"

Maura looked at Jane who bowed her head before the two of them turned to look at Korsak for an explanation.

"Andrew Meadows gave us a name, the distributor of the movies, it is he who wants Lauren dead."

"What's his name Korsak?"

"Liam McGinlay."

Korsak's two words caused a gasp of horror from both Jane and Maura. Maura looked at Korsak as she felt his eyes focusing in on her as she finally spoke.

"He was Paddy Doyle's apprentice."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – **

Jane reached under the table and took a hold of Maura's hands as a heavy sigh left her body.

"Well I guess that the drugs market isn't as lucrative as it used to be."

"Cavanaugh said that we haven't got enough to charge him with yet and we also don't want to tip him off either."

Jane glared at Korsak before she looked over at Lauren who was still sat listening to music.

"Cavanaugh wants the three of you to stay here for the time being too Jane."

"What? Korsak we need to sleep!"

Jane's protestations were loud as Maura squeezed her hand causing Jane to turn and look at her friend.

"Jane it's for the best, we can make do."

Jane let go of Maura's hands as she threw her hands up in frustration.

"Fine but I'm still going to be working on the case!"

"Korsak and I will go and dig up everything we can on McGinlay."

Frost stood up as Korsak quickly followed suit before they walked out of the room leaving Maura sitting watching Jane trying to gain control of her emotions but Maura's own body was facing turmoil as she walked towards Frankie.

"Can you find out if I'm allowed back in my office please Frankie."

"Of course."

Quickly Frankie got on his radio before he nodded his head to Maura.

"Thanks Frankie."

Maura paused as she looked over at Jane who was still pacing up and down, Maura sighed as she turned to Frankie.

"I'll be in my office if anyone needs me."

The sound of the door closing caught Jane's attention as she turned around and stared at Frankie.

"Where's Maura?"

"In her office."

"Damn!"

Jane reached up and ran her fingers through her hair but the shouting was enough to distract Lauren from the music as she turned around and took out the headphones. Seeing Jane shouting at her brother made Lauren wonder what was wrong so she stood up but as she did a wave of nausea swept through her body. Feeling as though she was going to be sick Lauren ran towards the door.

"Hey!"

Jane threw out an arm as Lauren ran past her but she failed to catch her as her and Frankie ran down the corridor until Lauren ran into the toilets.

"Stay here and don't let anyone in Frankie."

Frankie nodded his head as Jane entered the toilets, checking the stalls until she found Lauren slumped on the floor beside a toilet. Sighing Jane flushed the vomit down the toilet before she crouched down beside Lauren.

"Are you ok Lauren?"

"Sorry."

"Hey not a problem, what's wrong Lauren?"

Lauren bowed her head as Jane sat down and gently rubbed the girl's back.

"I didn't tell you everything about what happened when I was taken Jane. I didn't go straight to the room with Maura, the man took me into the house first, into the bedroom."

"Oh sweetie!"

Lauren pulled away from Jane as she quickly threw up once again, Jane reached up and pulled the hair away from Lauren's face while at the same time she grabbed her cell and rang Maura.

"I need you Maura."

"What's wrong Jane?"

Maura instantly picked up on the emotion in her friend's voice, immediately she stopped what she was doing and stood up.

"Please just come up I'm in the ladies toilets."

Jane cut the call off as she held onto Lauren it was only moments later when Maura came rushing in and crouched down with them.

"What happened?"

Jane held tight onto Lauren as she looked at Maura.

"Lauren was raped in the house when you were abducted before she was put into the room with you."

Lauren buried her head into her legs as Maura's hand flew up to her mouth in horror.

"Please it's ok, it's not as if it's the first time that it has happened to me."

Jane looked at Maura the shock evident on both of their faces, Jane closed her eyes for a second before she looked at Lauren.

"Sweetie that really is not the point."

"Jane we need to get Lauren to the hospital, she needs to be properly examined."

"Ok Maura, Lauren are you ok to move?"

Jane tried to look Lauren in the eye but got no response from the girl but between her and Maura they managed to help Lauren out and back into the conference room. Maura sat down next to Lauren as Frankie stood protectively by the door.

"I'll stay with Lauren Jane."

"Thanks Maura."

Jane could feel the sweat on her palms as she walked straight into Cavanaugh's office as he was pulling his jacket on to leave.

"What's wrong Rizzoli?"

Jane swallowed hard but couldn't hide the emotion from her voice as she spoke.

"I need to take Lauren to the hospital, apparently she was raped while she was abducted."

Cavanaugh puffed out his cheeks and shook his head.

"Jesus! Ok I'll arrange for the transfer and have a doctor waiting for you at the hospital, you'll have uniformed officers outside at all times."

"Thanks sir."

Jane walked out of the office rubbing the palms of her hands as she walked back into the conference room only to be stopped by Frankie.

"I'll drive you Jane."

"I'm coming too Jane."

Maura stood and rubbed Jane's arm as Jane swallowed hard, trying to contain her emotions before she wandered over to Lauren and placed her arm around the girl.

"Hey sweetie, we're good to go."

Lauren stood up but stared down at the floor, unable to look at anyone.

* * *

The female doctor smiled faintly as she passed Maura the samples she had taken from Lauren.

"I'll take these to the lab and test them personally."

"Thanks Maura."

Jane smiled at her friend as Maura bent down and kissed Lauren on the head before she left the room and was escorted out by two police officers. Quickly Jane found herself alone in the room with Lauren who was lying on the bed, her eyes clamped shut but that couldn't stop the odd tear escaping and trickling down her cheek. Jane sighed as she sat down, taking hold of Lauren's hand whilst with the other she reached up and wiped the tears away from Lauren's cheeks. The touch wasn't enough for Lauren to open her eyes and Jane stayed quiet, unable to find any words of comfort to offer the girl. Eventually Lauren drifted off to sleep and finally Jane dropped off too but she kept a hold of Lauren's hand as she rested her head on the edge of the hospital bed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – **

The sound of the door opening quickly woke Jane from her light slumber, fully alert she soon relaxed as Maura quietly entered the room. A smile was adorning the doctor's face as she walked over, carrying two cups of coffee she didn't speak until she had sat down next to Jane and handed her friend a coffee. Slowly Jane sat up and gently eased her hand away from Lauren's as the girl stayed sleeping.

"How are things?"

Maura's voice was quiet as Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"She's not said a word to me Maura."

Jane bowed her head and concentrated on her coffee as Maura reached across and patted her friend on the arm.

"With all the psychological trauma Lauren has experienced it is a particularly normal reaction, you just need to be there for her when she is ready to talk Jane."

Jane nodded her head as she watched Maura place her coffee on the floor as she retrieved a file form her bag, taking a deep breath before she passed it to Jane, her voice breaking slightly as she spoke.

"I ran the tests myself, twice, but the results are correct."

Jane frowned as she saw the emotion on Maura's face and immediately wondered what the trouble was, so she opened the file and read it carefully before she turned back to Maura, her mouth open in aghast.

"The guy who raped Lauren was Liam McGinlay, not the dead guy?"

Maura nodded her head as she reached over and turned the page in the file.

"I'm afraid that's not the worst part Jane, according to the DNA Liam McGinlay is Lauren's father."

Jane instantly closed her eyes before she opened them and looked over at Lauren who was still sleeping on the bed, her head shaking and her voice trembling as she spoke.

"What is this going to do to Lauren?"

"At least now we have the evidence to arrest McGinlay."

"I guess so, umm Maura I need to pop to the toilet can you stay with Lauren?"

"Of course."

Maura watched Jane leave knowing that her friend needed a moment to compose herself and deal with the anger that she was feeling after the news Maura had delivered. Instinctively Maura picked up Lauren's medical chart and started to read it whilst she drunk her coffee, waiting patiently for Jane to return. Ten minutes later Jane walked back into the room and Maura could see that Jane had splashed water on her face but Maura kept quiet as Jane sat down. Maura reached over and placed the medical notes back on the end of the bed before she turned back to Jane.

"I'll go and let Korsak and Frost know the results of the tests."

"Good then they can go and pick McGinlay up."

"Are you going to be ok Jane?"

"Yeah I'll be fine Maura."

"Lauren is going to wake up soon, have you thought about what you are going to tell her?"

"No, I need Lauren to give me a description first if we are going to make the convictions against McGinlay stick."

"Ok Jane whatever you think is for the best."

Maura stood up and went to leave but stopped as the door opened, instinctively Jane put her hand on her gun as a woman entered.

"Who are you?"

Jane sneered as she walked towards the woman.

"Maureen Richmond, social worker."

The woman reached inside her jacket and pulled out a badge and showed Jane.

"Step outside we'll talk there."

Jane turned to Maura who nodded her head to indicate that she would stay with Lauren.

* * *

"So Maureen Richmond social worker, what are you doing here?"

"The hospital reported a sexual assault on a child so I am following up."

"The child is under police protection and the hospital knew not to call child services."

"I'm sorry detective I had no idea, sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Rizzoli, Detective Rizzoli. Listen the girl is in danger and if too many people know her identity and her location, well you can see my problem."

"How about I destroy the report that the hospital sent me then Detective Rizzoli?"

"That would be helpful, thanks."

"Eventually I will need to speak to the girl though."

"It may be a while."

"Ok ring me when it is safe."

The woman handed Jane a piece of paper with a telephone number on which Jane pocketed before she walked back into Lauren's hospital room, a heavy sigh leaving her body as she closed the door. But then Jane noticed that Lauren was awake and sitting upright in the bed looking straight at her.

"Hey kiddo are you ok?"

Lauren just nodded her head in response as Maura got up and walked over to Jane.

"Everything ok Jane?"

"Yeah just a minor interruption but nothing that any of us needs to worry about."

"Good, well I'd better get back to work."

"Did you get any sleep last night Maura?"

"Bye Jane."

Maura smiled and waved her hand as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Jane sat back down beside Lauren and picked up her coffee, drinking it despite it now being lukewarm as Lauren turned her head and stared away from Jane. Jane sighed but decided to give the girl a few minutes to wake up and think before she reached across and took a hold of Lauren's hand.

"Lauren, sweetie I need to talk to you, about the man who raped you."

Lauren turned her head and finally looked at Jane.

"Which one?"

The words caused Jane to close her eyes for a second as she swallowed hard.

"When you were taken with Maura."

"It was dark."

"Was it the same man who took you and Maura from her office?"

Jane watched Lauren closely as she closed her eyes and shook her head. Jane reached up and gently tucked Lauren's hair behind her ear.

"Can you describe him for me?"

"I can try."

"Thank you Lauren."

Lauren nodded her head as she took a breath and compose herself.

"I was alone in the room to begin with, it had just a mattress on the floor and my head felt fuzzy, I didn't have much energy. When he came in I tried to fight him off but I just didn't have the strength. He was about your height Jane, he had dark hair that was shaved all over but he did have a beard. He was strong, very muscular and he had a scar over his right eye, his eyes were blue and he smelt of stale whiskey."

Lauren closed her eyes as she took a breath.

"He had a tattoo on his chest of a shamrock."

Lauren reached up and covered her eyes with her hands as Jane leant across and rested her head next to Lauren's.

"That was great Lauren, thank you, we are going to arrest the man who hurt you."

Jane looked at Lauren but she was still crying as Jane stroked her hair softly until eventually Lauren cried herself to sleep once again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 –**

Maura held the file tight in her hand as she walked into Cavanaugh's office, having phoned Korsak as she was leaving the hospital they decided to meet all together to hear Maura's findings so she was unsurprised to see Cavanaugh, Frost and Korsak sitting waiting for her. Maura cleared her throat as she sat down and passed Cavanaugh the file before she turned to Frost and Korsak.

"The DNA taken from Lauren at the hospital shows that Liam McGinlay was responsible for Lauren's rape, unfortunately the DNA also tells us that Liam McGinlay is Lauren's father."

Maura took a breath as she saw the look of horror on their faces as Cavanaugh shook his head in disbelief before Korsak finally broke the silence.

"Well at least we have got enough evidence to charge McGinlay now."

Korsak nodded his head towards Cavanaugh as he and Frost stood up and left quickly followed by Maura as she went down to her office. As Maura sat at her desk she was full of good intentions to catch up with her paperwork but she soon fell asleep at the desk, the exhaustion of the past few days catching up with her.

* * *

Jane felt her cell vibrating and as she saw Cavanaugh's name pop on the display she quickly moved to a corner of the room.

"Sir?"

"I take it Doctor Isles has shared the results with you?"

"Yes."

"Yeah well, I'm sorry."

"Uh sir I had a visit from a social worker earlier wanting to see Lauren."

"That's not good Rizzoli, I thought that we were keeping this quiet."

"I know sir but I've got the situation contained."

"Yeah well I'd feel better if the girl was back here, speak to the doctor and see if the kid can be moved."

"Ok sir."

Jane sighed as Cavanaugh quickly ended the call and Lauren moved her head and looked at Jane.

"Social worker?"

"It's nothing Lauren, please don't worry but we might be leaving the hospital if the doctor gives us the ok."

"Am I still in danger Jane?"

Jane nodded her head as she walked back towards the bed.

"Sorry."

"Yeah well I'm kind of getting used to it, I don't mind whatever."

Lauren shrugged her shoulders in defeat as Jane placed a hand on her shoulder rubbing it gently.

* * *

"Frost!"

"I see it Korsak."

Frost and Korsak arrived outside McGinlay's penthouse apartment and quickly spotted that the front door was ajar, instantly they drew their weapons as Frost called for backup before they cautiously entered.

"I've got a body!"

Korsak called out as he and Frost checked the rest of the apartment before they returned to the body.

"It's McGinlay."

Korsak sighed as he looked at the body slumped in the chair, a hard core porn movie playing on the TV.

"Korsak look at him."

Frost put his hand to his mouth as he moved closer to the body, an ice pick through McGinlay's heart.

"Crap!"

Korsak reached for his cell as he called Cavanaugh while Frost called Maura.

"Sean, McGinlay is dead, killed by an ice pick through his heart, can you make sure Doyle is still in prison?"

"Will do Vince and I'm moving Jane and the kid now."

* * *

Maura smiled at the uniformed officer as she entered the apartment, gently pushing Korsak aside as she entered.

"You know better than to try and cloud my judgement Detective Korsak."

Maura ignored him once again as she walked through and looked at the body but she was unable to hide the gasp of shock that left her mouth.

"Doyle is still in prison."

Korsak spoke quietly as Maura nodded her head before she began to examine the body.

"I'll do the autopsy as soon as possible, have you told Jane what has happened?"

* * *

Jane looked up as the door opened but it was only the doctor who smiled as she entered.

"How are you feeling today Lauren?"

Jane stood up from the chair and allowed the female doctor access to Lauren.

"Better thanks."

The doctor nodded her head as she looked at the monitors before she checked the wound on Lauren's side, the room was quiet until Jane's cell rang.

"Sorry I've got to take this."

Jane moved to the corner of the room as she answered the call.

"Rizzoli."

"Jane, McGinlay is dead, already dead when we arrived."

"How Korsak?"

"Ice pick through his heart."

Jane turned away from Lauren as she listened to Korsak.

"We've checked Jane, Doyle is still in prison."

"Yeah but he must have given the order."

"I know Jane."

"Cavanaugh wants us to leave Korsak."

"It's probably the best option Jane."

Jane puffed out her cheeks as she thought.

"The doctor is with Lauren I'll find out when we can leave, is Maura there?"

"Yes."

Jane stroked her head as she realised what her friend must be going through.

"I'll talk to you soon Korsak."

Jane finished the call and walked back over to where the doctor was standing, writing up Lauren's medical notes.

"How is she?"

"Lauren is doing well but I'd like her to talk to a psychologist or counsellor."

Jane looked over at Lauren as the girl shook her head before Jane took a deep breath.

"Is it ok for Lauren to leave the hospital?"

The doctor frowned but then she caught sight of more uniformed officers gathering on the corridor.

"It is not ideal but Lauren's care could be managed away from the hospital."

"Thank you."

"You need to go now?"

"If possible."

The doctor nodded her head before she turned her attention to Lauren.

"You need to continue to take you pain medication and get plenty of rest and eat well."

Lauren nodded her head as the doctor began to unhook Lauren from the monitors.

"I'll just go and fetch Lauren's tablets for you."

The doctor quickly left the room as Jane began to help Lauren put on some clean clothes.

"What's going on Jane?"

"I'll explain in a bit but for the moment can you just trust me Lauren?"

"Ok."

"Good, thanks Lauren."

Jane looked as the door opened again but it was just the doctor as she passed Jane a bag containing Lauren's prescriptions.

"Don't worry doctor I'll look after her."

Jane put a protective arm around Lauren as they walked out of the room both of them smiling as they saw Frankie.

"Hey Jane, Tony and I are going to take you and Lauren back to the station."

"Thanks Frankie."

Jane grinned softly at her brother as she pulled Lauren closer to her but the girl stared down at the floor as they walked out of the hospital surrounded by uniformed officers.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 –**

After ordering more uniformed officers to the hospital Cavanaugh knew that he had no option, he had to go and see Doyle. As he walked into the interview room at the prison he was pleased to see that Doyle had been restrained, although he was less pleased to see the smug smiled on Doyle's face.

"So what do I owe the pleasure Lieutenant Cavanaugh?"

"Cut the crap Paddy, Liam McGinlay is dead."

"It's not such a bad loss is it Sean? At least I always had principles, never touched kids or women and what does that wannabe gangsta do but to get involved with kids and women. Not only that but he had the audacity to harm my daughter Sean that was the last straw."

"You know about Doctor Isles?"

"Come on Sean I know everything, that bastard McGinlay was going to kill his own daughter."

Doyle watched Cavanaugh's face carefully and finally saw a wink of recognition.

"See Sean not such a bad loss after all."

"We were about to arrest McGinlay for the abduction of Doctor Isles and his daughter as well as the rape of the girl."

Cavanaugh sighed as Doyle slammed his fists on the table.

"Did that piece of scum hurt Maura?"

"No Paddy just the girl."

"His own kid?"

Cavanaugh nodded his head as Doyle shook his own.

"Still he is better off dead."

"Are you admitting being involved then Doyle?"

"I'm admitting nothing Sean but at least Maura and the kid are safe now and the one thing I will admit to is that I will always protect my daughter. Guard!"

Doyle shouted out as the guard quickly appeared to take him back to his cell.

* * *

Jane kept her arm around Lauren as they walked into the bullpen which was a hive of activity, sensing Lauren's nervousness Jane turned towards the girl and gestured for Frankie to follow closely.

"It's ok Lauren I'll take you somewhere quiet."

The three of them walked into an empty interview room.

"Listen Lauren is it ok if I leave you, Frankie will stay with you I just need to talk to Detective Korsak and Doctor Isles?"

"Ok Jane."

"Good thanks Lauren, if you need anything just ask Frankie."

Lauren nodded her head before Jane walked around and kissed Lauren softly on the top of her head.

"Don't worry Jane we'll be fine."

Jane nodded at her brother as she left the room, confident that Frankie would protect Lauren. Quickly Jane walked into the operations room and found Korsak and Frost as Korsak turned to face her.

"Where's the girl? Are you and her ok?"

"She's ok Frankie is with her at the moment."

Jane turned and stared at the photos of McGinlay's body.

"Where's Maura?"

"With the body."

Frost sighed as he looked at Jane who kicked the floor.

"I'm going down to see her."

"Uh Jane Cavanaugh has gone to see Doyle."

Korsak spoke as Jane stopped in her tracks before she carried on walking towards the elevator.

* * *

Jane paused for a second before she entered the room, Maura was already dressed in her scrubs and examining the body, quietly Jane walked over and smiled at her friend.

"Paddy Doyle is in prison."

"I know Maura."

"How is Lauren?"

"About the same but she doesn't know about this."

Jane waved her hand at McGinlay's body.

"She deserves to know the truth Jane."

Jane sighed as she walked around and quickly lay down on an empty autopsy table.

"Yeah but not yet Maura, she's not strong enough."

Maura peeled her gloves off and moved over to where Jane was laying, upon hearing Maura's footsteps Jane sat up and looked at her friend.

"Are you ok Maura?"

Jane watched as a reluctant sigh left Maura's mouth.

"Maura I know that this case has brought a lot of bad memories back for you."

"This is the thing that Paddy Doyle would do though, kill the man who hurt me, his daughter, especially as McGinlay was abusing other women and kids. Paddy Doyle has standards that McGinlay flouted wildly."

"Yeah I know Maura."

Jane nodded her head as her cell beeped, checking the message before she looked back at Maura.

"Cavanaugh wants us in his office, he's been to see Doyle."

Jane slipped off the table and took a hold of Maura's hand as she saw the look of shock on her friend's face before the two of them made their way up to Cavanaugh's office.

* * *

Cavanaugh nodded his head as Jane and Maura walked in to join Frost and Korsak who were already sitting down.

"Doyle didn't admit it but he gave me enough indication that he was behind the order to kill McGinlay, mainly because Doctor Isles was abducted and also that he had hurt his own daughter."

Jane shook her head as she reached out and took a hold of Maura's hand as Cavanaugh continued.

"Doyle also said that the kid was safe now."

"I suppose he said the same about me?"

Maura spoke quietly as Cavanaugh just nodded his head in reply.

"Well I'd better get back to the body."

"Maura!"

Jane called out as Maura stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"I need to talk to you Rizzoli."

Jane sighed as she watched Maura leave before she turned back to Cavanaugh.

"The case against McGinlay is obviously finished but Andrea Meadows is going to trial. You three need to get all the paperwork straight on that, vice are going through the porn movies found at McGinlay's place. Rizzoli you need to get any outstanding statements from the girl and then she can be passed over to child services."

Jane opened her mouth to protest but Cavanaugh had already opened another file as Korsak grabbed her arm and gently pulled her out of the office, the three detectives looking at each other as they stood in the corridor.

"What does Lauren know Jane?"

"Nothing yet Frost."

"Look Jane why don't you go and have a break, we'll keep an eye on Lauren for you."

Frost looked at Jane and saw how exhausted she was.

"No I'm good."

But then Jane stopped outside the interview room and saw that Lauren was sitting inside, sleeping.

"Go and get some rest Jane we'll get you as soon as she wakes."

"Ok I'll go Korsak."

Reluctantly Jane agreed and went and sat down in an empty interview room, crashing out almost immediately but the conversation she needed to have with Lauren about her father played in her head until eventually deep sleep came.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 – **

Maura stepped out of the elevator, now changed out of her scrubs as she looked in the bullpen but she could see no sign of Jane or Lauren, frowning Maura walked past the interview rooms and then laid eyes on Lauren who was sleeping as Frankie sat protectively opposite her. A smile crossed Maura's face until she glanced in at the next room and saw Jane fast asleep, her hairs untied and messy. Without thinking Maura gently walked in and brushed Jane's hair away from her face but the touch and movement was enough to wake Jane as she suddenly sat bolt upright.

"It's ok I'm coming."

Maura reached up and quickly put her hands on Jane's shoulders.

"Sorry Jane I didn't mean to wake you."

Jane shook her head and placed her hands on top of Maura's.

"It's ok I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"Fine, I've finished downstairs and was wondering if you needed some support when you talk to Lauren."

Jane sighed as Maura sat down beside her friend and smiled.

"I can help Jane, I have an understanding of a little bit of what Lauren will feel."

"I've got to ring the social worker, the case is ending and Cavanaugh wants Lauren out of here."

Jane didn't wait for a response as she stood up and stretched her arms before she rubbed her eyes and looked at Maura.

"Well I guess that we'd better go and talk to Lauren then."

Maura nodded her head as she followed Jane into the interview room, watching as Jane thanked and then dismissed her brother.

* * *

Jane yawned as she sat opposite Lauren while Maura lifted a chair and sat down next to Jane. Jane slowly reached across the table and gently stroked Lauren's arm as the girl opened her eyes, slowly lifting her head while a wide yawn escaped from her mouth.

"I'll go and get us all some coffee."

"Thanks Maura."

Jane nodded as Maura quickly stood up and left while Lauren stared at Jane.

"What's going on?"

"Just wait a minute Lauren."

Lauren sighed as she put her head in her hands as Maura walked back into the room, raising an eyebrow at Jane.

"I was waiting for you to come back."

Maura nodded her head as she sat down and passed the coffee around the table.

"Thanks Maura. Now will you tell me what's going on?"

Lauren's words were full of frustration as Jane glanced at Maura as her friend reached across and patted Jane on the arm. Jane looked at Lauren who took a sip of her coffee but she quickly put it down as she saw the look of concern on Jane's face.

"Please Jane, what is it?"

"We know who it was who attacked you Lauren, we went to arrest him but unfortunately someone had already been there before us and he was already dead."

"What was his name?"

"Liam McGinlay."

Jane passed her cell over to Lauren with a photo of McGinlay, Lauren glanced quickly at it and nodded her head before she pushed the cell phone back towards Jane.

"Maura identified his DNA from the samples we took from you at the hospital but while she was examining his DNA Maura found something else out too."

Jane paused for a moment as she took a breath and looked directly at Lauren's eyes.

"Liam McGinlay was also your father Lauren."

Jane watched Lauren carefully as a look of shock and confusion reigned over the girl.

"My father is dead?"

"Yes."

"He raped me?"

Jane nodded her head in response as Lauren's voice became increasingly shaky.

"Who killed him?"

"We don't know but we do understand that you are no longer in any danger."

Lauren nodded her head before she stared down at the table.

"I feel sick."

Maura instantly got up from her seat and ran around the table as she put her arm around Lauren while Jane quickly passed the bin over as Lauren vomited into it.

"Sorry."

Lauren's voice was barely audible as Jane moved the bin away and shook her head.

"It's ok Lauren, I'm sorry too."

Maura stayed standing beside Lauren as she rubbed the girl's back softly as she spoke.

"It's a lot for you to take in Lauren."

"It's over though?"

"Yes sweetie that's the good part, it's over now."

Jane smiled at Lauren as the girl tried to stand up but Jane quickly moved and pushed her gently back into her seat.

"Where are you going Lauren?"

Lauren shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Jane's boots.

"Back to where I came from."

"Uh no way kid you're not well enough."

"I know that there is probably a social worker coming for me Jane and there's no way that I'm ending up in some random house, that's worse than living on the streets, I've heard stories about what really goes on in foster homes, I've had enough of being hurt Jane."

Jane sighed as she looked at Maura for some help, Maura smiled as she reached down and took a hold of Lauren's head causing the girl to turn and look at her.

"Jane hasn't rung anyone yet Lauren."

Lauren nodded her head before she turned back to Jane, her voice soft and quiet.

"Sorry Jane I didn't mean to shout at you."

"Its fine sweetie, anyway you're right you've been hurt enough. How about you trust me to find a better solution?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 – **

Lauren hesitated for a moment, her emotions had been on a rollercoaster and currently she felt as though she was stuck upside down but then she remembered that Jane had done nothing to deserve her mistrust.

"Ok thanks Jane."

Jane smiled as she looked down at her watch.

"It's getting late why don't we all go and get something to eat?"

"We could all go to my place, I've got plenty of food and space for everyone to sleep?"

The smile and enthusiasm on Maura's face quickly caused Jane to smile before she looked at Lauren for her thoughts.

"Ok that sounds nice."

Jane reached out her arm as Lauren took a hold of her hand as she stood up, Jane gently pulled Lauren towards her as she whispered into her ear.

"It's nearly time for your next lot of tablets, you can take them when we get to Maura's.

Lauren stopped as they reached the door and looked down at the floor as she spoke.

"I don't really know what to say, you've both been so nice and kind to me, I just don't know how to thank you."

"It's not a problem Lauren, just trust that we'll do the best for you ok?"

Lauren looked up at Jane as she nodded her head.

"I think I can manage that."

* * *

Jane and Lauren followed Maura into her house as Jane opened her mouth as she spotted her mom standing in the kitchen cooking.

"Hello Angela."

"Ma?"

"Hi there girls, Maura sent me a message that you were all coming over so I offered to cook dinner for you."

Maura smiled as she turned to Lauren who looked slightly confused.

"Don't worry Lauren, Angela lives in my guesthouse."

"Oh ok. Hello Mrs Rizzoli."

"Please call me Angela sweetie."

"Go and rest on the couch Lauren."

Maura smiled as she watched Lauren sit down while Jane wandered into the kitchen and poured a glass of water but she could feel her mom's eyes staring at her as she whispered under her breath.

"I'll explain later ma."

Jane quickly headed back to Lauren and passed her the water before she retrieved some tablets from her pocket and handed them to Lauren while Maura sat down next to the girl.

"You need to let Jane or I know if you feel unwell ok Lauren?"

"Ok thanks Maura."

Jane took the empty glass from Lauren and placed it on the coffee table before she sat down next to the girl and whispered quietly.

"How are you doing sweetie?"

"Ok I guess."

Lauren's voice broke slightly as she spoke and quickly Jane put her arm around the girl and pulled Lauren into her body as Lauren rested her head on Jane's shoulder while the tears trickled down her young face. Jane kept quiet as she held onto Lauren while Maura got up and walked over to the kitchen where she was instantly enveloped in Angela's warm embrace.

"Sean told me what happened, I've been waiting for you and Jane just to make sure that the both of you are ok."

Maura held onto Angela as she whispered into the older woman's ear.

"We haven't told Lauren about Paddy Doyle's involvement yet."

"There is no need to Maura, that child doesn't need to hear that too, it would be too much for her."

"Thank you Angela."

"Well come on the food is ready, Jane food!"

Jane squeezed Lauren warmly as she heard her mom's voice.

"Are you ready to eat Lauren?"

Lauren reached up and wiped her eyes.

"I guess so."

Jane helped Lauren up as they walked over to the table and the four of them quietly ate their meal.

* * *

"Thank you Angela that was great."

Lauren managed a tired smile as she sat back in her chair.

"You look exhausted sweetheart why don't you go and get some rest?"

Lauren looked at Angela and then at Jane who was nodding her head.

"Why don't I show you to the guest room Lauren?"

Maura smiled as she stood up and waited for Lauren who was looking at Jane, a slight look of apprehension on her face.

"It's ok Lauren I'll be up in a minute I just need to catch up with my mom."

Lauren nodded her head as she stood up and walked towards Maura.

"I'll stay with you Lauren."

"Thanks Maura."

Angela watched as Maura led Lauren up the stairs before she turned her attention to her daughter.

"Coffee?"

"Please ma."

Jane stayed sitting at the table as Angela returned and sat down next to Jane, placing the coffee in front of her.

"Ta ma."

"Look at me Jane."

Angela waited as Jane brought her head up and looked her mom in the eyes.

"How are you coping Jane?"

Jane sighed and offered her mom a faint smile.

"Jane, sweetheart."

"Ma, it's ok, really."

Angela raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of her coffee.

"How much do you know ma?"

"Everything, Sean came in for a coffee after he spoke to Paddy Doyle."

"Of course you know everything!"

"What about the girl, Lauren, what's going to happen to her Jane?"

"I've got to ring the social worker in the morning but I'm scared Lauren will just run away again and end up on the streets."

"You can't let that happen Jane."

"I know ma but what can I do?"

"Come on sweetie I know what you are thinking."

"I want to help ma but with my job what can I do?"

"Jane you do realise that you're not alone, I'm here, Maura and Frankie too."

"Grrr mom!"

Angela stood up and hugged her daughter, ignoring her as Jane tried to push her away.

"I know that you'll make the right decision Jane and I'll support you no matter what."

"Thanks ma. I guess I'd better go and check on Lauren."

Angela kissed Jane on the top of her head before Jane smiled and patted her mom on the arm before she wandered upstairs.

* * *

Jane stood in the open doorway and looked in as she saw Lauren curled up already asleep in the bed while Maura sat in the armchair reading a book.

"Hi."

Jane spoke quietly as she entered the bedroom and walked towards Maura as she closed her book and looked at Jane.

"She fell asleep almost immediately."

"That's good."

"You want to stay with her?"

Jane just nodded her head as Maura stood up and hugged Jane.

"Well you know where I am if you need me during the night."

Jane smiled as she watched Maura leave the room before Jane got changed into a pair of yoga pants and tank top, lying next to Lauren and mentally preparing herself for the nightmares that would inevitably wake her.

* * *

Maura walked downstairs and found Angela in the kitchen, tidying up after their meal, hearing someone Angela quickly turned around and smiled at Maura as she turned the kettle on.

"Tea?"

"Yes please. Thank you for the meal Angela."

"Pfft not a problem Maura."

Angela smiled as she watched Maura sit down on a stool next to the kitchen counter and wrapped her hands around the warm mug of tea.

"Jane is going to do it isn't she?"

"I hope so Maura for both Jane and the girl's sake."

"Lauren is a good kid Angela, she just needs some help and guidance, Jane is the right person to provide that for her."

"Well hopefully a good night's sleep will do everyone some good."

Angela smiled as she stood up and looked at Maura.

"Goodnight Maura I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Angela."

Maura finished her tea before placing the empty mug in the sink as she wandered upstairs, checking in on Jane and Lauren who were sleeping before she walked through to her own bedroom.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 – **

The sound of sobbing jerked Jane awake as she opened her eyes only to be greeted by darkness, sitting up she quickly saw Lauren's eyes.

"It's not me."

Lauren's voice was quiet as she too sat up in the bed and Jane flicked on the bedside light, putting her finger to her lips as Lauren nodded and remained silent but both of them could hear the sound of faint crying. Jane puffed out her cheeks as she realised that it was Maura who was upset, torn between comforting her friend and staying with Lauren, Jane subconsciously began to rub the scars on her hands.

"Go Jane, I'll be fine."

Lauren reached over and put her hand on top of Jane's as the two of them smiled at each other.

"Thanks Lauren."

Jane slipped up from the bed as she quickly padded barefoot over to Maura's bedroom, her heart sinking as she watched Maura curled up on the bed, obviously having a nightmare. Quickly Jane walked over and crouched down beside the bed and gently brushed Maura's hair away from her face before she placed her hands on Maura's cheeks.

"Wake up Maura, come on you need to wake up for me."

Jane spoke firmly and loudly as Maura's eyes opened and looked at her, a terrified expression adorning her face as Jane sat on the bed and embraced her friend.

"It's ok Maura it was just a nightmare."

Maura sobbed lightly on Jane's shoulder before she managed to compose herself and looked at Jane.

"Sorry."

"Don't be daft Maura, after everything you've been through it wasn't unexpected."

"Where's Lauren?"

"In the other bedroom."

"I dreamt that I couldn't save her, that she was shot dead in front of me."

Jane smiled faintly as Maura closed her eyes before she opened them and looked at Jane.

"She's fine Maura, you both are."

Maura nodded her head as she moved slightly away from Jane and sat cross legged on the bed before they both heard a slight noise.

"Umm."

Lauren smiled nervously as she poked her head around the door and watched as both Jane and Maura looked at her.

"Is everything ok?"

Lauren shifted slightly but stayed standing in the doorway as she spoke.

"Fine Lauren."

Jane smiled as she looked at the girl who nodded her head before she looked down at the floor.

"Ok well I'll go back to bed then."

"Lauren come here."

Maura spoke softly as Lauren lifted her head and saw Maura's tear stained face before she slowly walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Maura shifted over so that she was sitting beside Lauren as she put her arm around Lauren.

"Do you want to say in here?"

Maura looked at Lauren and saw the nervousness on the girl's face.

"Is there enough room?"

"Plenty Lauren."

Jane grinned as she spoke shifting along so that Lauren could move up the middle as the three of them lay back down.

"Are you ok Maura?"

"I'm fine Lauren, how are you?"

"I'm worried about falling asleep, that when I do all the..."

Lauren's voice trailed off as simultaneously Jane and Maura reached across and placed a hand on Lauren's arm.

"You'll be fine Lauren don't worry we're right here beside you."

Maura spoke softly as Lauren nodded her head and closed her eyes.

* * *

A sharp image had Lauren opening her eyes suddenly as she tried to slow her breathing down, all too aware of where she was. Noticing that Jane and Maura were still sleeping soundly Lauren stared up at the ceiling, the memories that had woken her were still at the forefront of her mind and she knew that she would be unable to fall back to sleep. Carefully Lauren crept down the bed, standing at the end she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that Maura and Jane hadn't woken but she didn't want to linger as she walked out of the bedroom and headed down the stairs. Immediately Lauren's eyes fell on Maura's bookcase and she examined the books for a minute before she picked one up and took it over to the couch, curling her legs up before she began to read.

* * *

Maura opened her eyes and saw the glint of sunlight creeping through the curtains before she turned over and saw that Jane was still sleeping but then she realised that Lauren was no longer there and quickly she reached across and grabbed Jane's arm.

"Jane!"

Instantly Jane's eyes opened as she looked at Maura.

"What's wrong?"

"Lauren's not here Jane!"

Jane sat up, suddenly her body was wide awake as she scanned the room and when she found no sign of Lauren she quickly stood up and walked across to the other bedroom, followed closely by Maura but again there was no sign of the girl.

"Crap!"

Jane panicked as she ran down the stairs, only to stop suddenly as a huge sigh of relief left her body.

"Maura!"

Jane whispered as Maura moved beside her and the two of them finally laid eyes on Lauren before they quietly moved over to the couch.

"Hey when did you disappear then?"

Jane smiled as she sat down next to Lauren as Maura sat down alongside the girl too.

"Huh?"

Lauren lifted her head and looked at the two women, instantly noticing the concern on their faces.

"Oh sorry, I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to disturb you."

"We were just worried about where you were."

Maura spoke softly as Lauren closed the book up and nodded her head.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

Jane smiled as she reached up and tucked the hair behind Lauren's ear.

"Ok I guess."

"Good."

Jane smiled as she looked at Lauren, in her head she had made a decision that would affect both of their futures, she now just had to try and put that plan into action.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 – **

Maura rubbed Lauren's back as she looked carefully at the young girl.

"Have you taken your tablets yet?"

"No I guess I just lost track of time."

"Not a problem I'll bring them over with a glass of juice, coffee Jane?"

"Ta Maura."

Jane spoke quietly as Maura stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, Lauren waited until she was alone with Jane before she turned and looked at the detective, sucking in her bottom lip momentarily before she finally spoke.

"Jane what's going to happen to me?"

As soon as the she had spoken the words Lauren instantly regretted them.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

"Lauren it's ok. I need to talk to you some more, we're going to charge Andrea Meadows and we have still got to identify the other man."

"What about the social worker?"

"Please don't worry Lauren, I'll make sure that you're ok."

Lauren nodded her head as Maura returned and passed her the tablets and juice, not wanting to push the issue after all that the two women had done for her, Lauren decided to just keep quiet for the time being. Jane waited until Lauren had taken her tablets and was drinking her juice before she stood up and slowly walked into the kitchen, picking up her coffee as she pondered what her next step should be. Jane was sipping her coffee, keeping an eye on Lauren as Maura sat next to her, sighing heavily before she reached and took out her cell, not caring about the early hour as she waited for an answer.

"Korsak."

"Hey Korsak."

"Jane? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah we're all fine just quite tired, look can you cover with Cavanaugh for me today?"

"Sure but you know that he wants the statements from the girl Jane."

"He'll get them I just need to sort a few things out first Korsak."

"Ok Jane but keep me in the loop."

"Will do."

Jane managed a small smile as she finished the conversation, all the time keeping an eye on Lauren and Maura who were sitting watching cartoons on the television.

"Morning Jane."

Even though the voice was quiet that didn't stop Jane from spitting out some of her coffee as she jumped at the interruption, quickly she turned around and let out an audible sigh of relief as she saw her mom smiling at her.

"Ma!"

"Sorry Jane I didn't mean to startle you."

Angela smiled softly as Jane gave a slight nod of her head as she glanced over and saw that Lauren had fallen asleep on the couch while Maura curled up next to her, cradling her cup of coffee.

"That's ok ma, I guess I was just thinking about things."

"Come on Jane why don't we sit down."

Angela nodded over to the table and Jane dutifully followed her mom.

"How did you sleep?"

Angela spoke quietly as she leant in and closely analysed the black lining underneath Jane's eyes, gently Jane reached across and pushed her mom away.

"Not too bad, at least for a change I wasn't the one suffering from nightmares."

"The girl?"

"Maura."

Jane's voice was a whisper as she watched her mom look over at the couch and check fleetingly on Maura.

"I want to help her ma but I just don't know where to start."

Angela smiled as she reached across and patted Jane's hands as Jane continued.

"I don't want to get the kid's hopes up, what if they won't let me have her?"

"Jane you don't know anything until you ask. I think that you need to be honest with Lauren, she trusts you if you don't talk to her you are putting that at risk."

Angela looked at Jane who nodded in reply as she took a sip of her drink.

"I guess so ma."

"Phone the social worker and talk to her Jane."

"Ok I thought that I'd take Lauren back to mine and talk to her there, if she agrees then I need to think about getting a larger place. The apartment opposite mine is empty and has got two bedrooms so I thought I'd talk to the super at the same time."

Angela smiled as she listened to her daughter talking quietly.

"You've given this some thought then?"

Jane grinned and nodded her head.

"I don't know why ma but I just want to help her, she deserves a better life."

"And you'll be able to give her that Jane."

Jane nodded her head as she stood up and walked back towards the couch, crouching down in front of Lauren as she stroked her hair softly but the girl carried on sleeping.

* * *

Lauren looked over at Jane as the car stopped, quickly Lauren recognised the building as the one that housed Jane's apartment and instantly Lauren wondered what was going on but before she could say anything Jane smiled warmly as she spoke.

"There's something that I need to talk to you about Lauren and I just wanted us both to feel comfortable."

"Uh ok."

Lauren felt slightly confused but Jane had already exited the car and was waiting for her so quickly Lauren got out and walked into the building, silently following Jane until they were inside the apartment.

"Come on and sit down Lauren."

Jane spoke quietly and softly as Lauren nervously walked over and sat down. Jane took a slow deep breath before she looked Lauren directly in the eye.

"I told you to trust me, that I would look out for you, I don't want that to stop at the end of the case Lauren."

Jane paused for a moment and looked at Lauren and saw the confused look on her face.

"Sweetie I'm going to call the social worker today and ask her if it is possible for you to stay with me."

Lauren sat open mouthed and looked at Jane, the words had hit her brain but she just couldn't process it all at once, it was too good to be true.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 – **

"You want me? Really?"

Lauren's voice was high pitched as her eyes opened wide, Jane stifled a nervous laugh as she bowed her head before she slowly lifted it up and nodded her head.

"Wow."

Lauren shook her head, still slightly in disbelief as Jane reached across and gently took a hold of Lauren's hands forcing the girl to look at her.

"I don't want you living on the streets Lauren and I know that you'll run away if you end up in a foster home but I haven't even spoken to the social worker, they might not let me Lauren."

"But you really do want me Jane, that, that means, thank you!"

A warm smile enveloped Lauren's face as she released her hands and wrapped her arms around Jane, her embrace gentle but Jane didn't push Lauren away.

"Well I'm not making any promises kid but I do know that we'll need a larger place, the apartment across the hall is vacant and has two bedrooms, do you fancy going and having a look?"

Lauren pulled slightly away and looked at Jane, her eyebrows raised in astonishment before Jane stood up and held out her hand, smiling as Lauren stood up.

"Come on then kid let's see if it is up to our high standards then!"

* * *

Frost cleared his throat loudly as Korsak looked at him.

"Cavanaugh."

Frost's voice was a whisper but Korsak turned around just in time to see Cavanaugh walking purposefully towards them.

"Where's Rizzoli?"

Cavanaugh focused his attention on Frost but Korsak quickly smiled and answered.

"She's getting the rest of Lauren's formal statement, the girl is still a bit shook up so Jane's taken her somewhere where she'll feel comfortable."

Frost raised an eyebrow at Korsak's reply but saw Cavanaugh's hesitation as soon as Lauren's emotional state was mentioned.

"Ok well just make sure that the paperwork is on my desk by the end of the day, the ADA is picking it up this evening."

Cavanaugh quickly turned around and walked away leaving Frost looking quizzically at Korsak.

"What? Oh ok Jane phoned me this morning and said that she needed to talk to Lauren about something and could I cover for her."

Korsak put his hands up defensively as Frost shook his head.

"So she's going to do it then?"

"Looks that way, so you know what you're going to say when the social worker contacts you?"

"Of course Korsak I'm not going to screw it up for either of them."

"Good well let's get this mountain of paperwork under control then!"

Korsak managed a soft chuckle as he reached down and picked his glasses up before concentrating on the report open on the computer screen in front of him.

* * *

Jane kept close to Lauren as they walked around the vacant apartment, she knew how tired and overwhelmed the girl was and that they still had so much to do in a short time frame.

"So what do you think?"

Jane's voice was a quiet whisper as they sat on the kitchen counter.

"It's nice, it's bigger but still has that nice cosy feeling."

Lauren quickly glanced at Jane and smiled before she cast her eyes back down towards the floor.

"Good so it wasn't a mistake that I signed the paperwork two minutes ago then!"

The smile and glint in Jane's eyes were visible to Lauren as Jane reached across and gently turned Lauren's body towards her and Jane felt her heart pang in relief as she saw Lauren smile back at her.

"But what if the social worker says that I can't stay with you Jane?"

Jane instantly saw the fear in Lauren's eyes and she pulled the girl closer towards her own body.

"We'll cross that bridge if it comes kid but I want you to know that you'll always have a bed here if you need it, ok Lauren?"

Lauren nodded her head as she tucked her head into the crook of Jane's shoulder, reassured by the older woman's words but not just the words but the tone that she had used. Lauren had been so used to being shouted at, thrown around, treated like a piece of dirt but Jane was the first person that had ever treated her like a human being.

"Thanks Jane."

Lauren swallowed hard, unable to form any other words, unable to think of any as the generosity from Jane just kept on coming.

"Not a problem kid, come on let's go back to my place and get some rest."

"Ok Jane."

Jane smiled as she jumped off the counter and held out her hands and helped Lauren down, walking quietly across the hallway between the two apartments, waiting patiently until they were in the security of her own apartment with the door closed before Jane spoke again.

"I'm sorry Lauren but after you've had a rest I need to make sure that your statements are all correct."

"Of course Jane, whatever you need."

Lauren smiled meekly, the idea of going through what had happened to her yet again filled her with dread but after all that Jane had done and was willing to do for her Lauren knew that she would do whatever Jane would ask of her as at last someone was looking out for her interests rather than taking advantage of her.

"Thanks kid, well why don't you go and lie down on the bed and get some rest and I'll wake you up in a bit?"

"Thanks Jane."

Lauren managed a soft smile as she wandered off towards the bedroom, in the back of her mind eternally hopeful that Jane's phone call to the social worker would go well. Jane smiled as she watched Lauren walking through to the bedroom, waiting for several minutes before she pulled out the piece of paper Maureen Richmond had given her at the hospital, praying that she would be as understanding as she had been at the hospital.

* * *

Although sleep had not come easily to Maura the last few nights she was still at her desk that morning before anybody else, a cup of green tea cooling on her desk as she turned her computer on and started the laborious task of catching up with her outstanding paperwork. With the paperwork for the arrivals that had come in overnight in her hand Maura started to open up the freezers to check everything was in order. It was the third door that she opened that had a gasp of horror leaving her mouth. Her hands were shaking as she looked down at the body and then the paperwork, they didn't match but the face was familiar.

"Oh my god how did you get here?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 – **

Maura left the body as she started to open up the other compartments until she was certain that she hadn't been mistaken, the question was who had put the body there and was it really who she thought that it was. Reaching for her cell Maura instinctively wanted to ring Jane but then she remembered Lauren and changed the name on her phone.

"Korsak."

"I need you down in the morgue please Sergeant Korsak."

Maura tried to keep her tone calm and firm but there was a definite edge to her voice that Korsak quickly picked up on.

"I'll be right down doc."

Maura kept a hold of her phone as she looked again at the body, triple checking the paperwork to ensure that she hadn't called Korsak down on a wild goose chase but as she heard hurried footsteps approaching she knew that she hadn't been mistaken.

* * *

Jane sat back on the couch, her cell phone clasped tightly in her hand. There was no noise coming from the bedroom so she knew that Lauren was still sleeping soundly which she was grateful for as she tried to process the conversation that she had just had with Maureen Richmond. Jane let out a sigh of relief, ok the woman still wanted to meet with Lauren and Jane as well as running some basic background checks on the both of them but she hadn't said no. A smile crossed Jane's face as she allowed her eyes to close for a moment and hope that something good was finally going to happen to Lauren. Jane knew that she had to dredge up some bad memories with Lauren once she woke up but at least now she could temper it with some good news.

* * *

Maura turned and looked at Korsak and Frost as they entered the room, Frost instantly put his hand to his mouth as he saw the dead body in front of Maura before she handed over a folder to Korsak.

"So what am I looking at doc?"

"He's not on the list from last night, I don't know how he got here but look at him Sergeant Korsak!"

Maura's voice was exasperated as she gestured to the body, a frown crossed Korsak's face as he leant in closer before he turned to Frost.

"Have you still got the photo of Andrea Meadow's accomplice from the container?"

"Yeah hang on."

Frost fumbled around and retrieved his cell, scrolling through and passing the device to Korsak who nodded his head before he handed the cell to Maura.

"I'll have to run some more tests before I can confirm his identity."

"Of course doc but we need to start things rolling, Frost run the CCTV footage and see if we can identify who dropped him off, I'll start interviewing the morgue attendants."

Korsak sighed as he handed the paperwork back to Maura who took a deep breath as she accepted it.

"Thank you Sergeant Korsak. I'll begin the autopsy right away, do we need to speak to Jane about this?"

Maura looked at Korsak and Frost, the three of them standing in silence for a brief moment before Korsak shook his head in defeat.

"I'll ring her."

* * *

Lauren opened her eyes wide, gasping for breath, she could feel the beads of sweat dripping down her back before she heard a soft voice whisper in her ear.

"Its ok kid, Lauren look at me."

Lauren turned her head and blinked her eyes before she saw that Jane had sat down next to her on the bed.

"It was just a nightmare."

Lauren nodded her head as she reached up and gently brushed the tears that had escaped away from her cheeks.

"Here have some water."

Jane's voice was st

* * *

ill soft and quiet as she held out a glass which Lauren gratefully took and eagerly gulped the liquid down as it soothed her dry throat.

"Thanks."

The word was raspy as Lauren finally spoke, moving her legs so that she sat cross legged on the bed, edging her body closer to Jane as Jane wrapped her arm around Lauren.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah my head feels a little fuzzy though."

Jane nodded her head before she glanced at her watch.

"Well it's time for your tablets, are you ok to come back through?"

"That'd be good ta."

Jane smiled as she slipped off the bed, standing up she held out both hands before she helped Lauren to stand, supporting the majority of the girl's weight as they slowly moved through and Jane sat Lauren on the couch. Jane glanced briefly at Lauren as she moulded her body into the couch, as Jane moved swiftly through to her kitchen she knew that Lauren was in pain and all thoughts of getting further statements from her were pushed to the back of Jane's mind.

* * *

Maura sighed as she began the autopsy, the thought of someone hiding the body in her morgue unsettled her wildly, especially if the victim was who she thought it was, it looked like her father had been exercising his power yet again. Maura was stressed enough with the whole situation but as she saw Korsak walking into the room she knew instantly from the look on his face that it wasn't going to get any better.

"I haven't made a formal identification for you yet Sergeant Korsak."

"I can't get hold of Jane!"

Immediately Maura stopped what she was doing and turned to concentrate on Korsak as he nodded his head to reinforce his point before she peeled off her gloved and walked over to her desk and picked up the phone.

"I've been trying for over thirty minutes, I'm about to give up and go and find her!"

Maura shook her head and raised her finger as she heard a voice.

"Hello?"

"Jane its Maura."

"Oh hey Maura."

"What have you been doing Jane I've been trying to get hold of you!"

"Korsak? What's wrong?"

Jane kept her voice low as she moved away from the couch and back into her kitchen, ignoring the panicked look on Lauren's face.

"There was an unexplained body at the morgue this morning Jane."

"What do you mean unexplained body Korsak?"

"We think it's the man who murdered the girls and attacked Lauren."

Jane put her hand over her mouth in disbelief and knew that she and Lauren had to leave the apartment right away.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 – **

Maura glared at Korsak as he sulkily turned around and allowed Maura a bit of space as she held the phone tighter to her ear.

"Jane?"

"Maura what's going on?"

Jane sighed heavily as she turned away from Lauren and concentrated on the conversation with her best friend.

"Are you ok Vince couldn't reach you?"

"Sorry I had my cell on silent and I was in the bedroom with Lauren."

"Is she ok?"

"She's got a headache which I guess is going to get worse, what happened Maura?"

"Someone left a body in the morgue."

"Well that's a new one."

The silence from Maura told Jane all that she needed to hear as she turned back around and looked at Lauren who was staring anxiously at her.

"I'll be there in a minute Maura."

"No Jane..."

Jane cut the call off before Maura had a chance to argue and she started to walk over to Lauren who had already stood up ready to leave.

* * *

Angela was lost in thought as she busied herself tidying up the tables, humming a non-descript tune to herself when an all too familiar voice sounded behind her.

"Ma?"

Angela turned around quickly and instantly smiled as she saw Jane standing with Lauren protectively in front of her.

"Hello Jane."

"Are you busy ma?"

Angela looked carefully at her daughter and could tell that although she was putting on a brave front something was bothering her and with Lauren staring down at the floor Angela knew that she had to help her daughter.

"Of course not, what can I get the both of you?"

Angela smiled warmly as she reached and gently placed her hand on Lauren's shoulder.

"Nothing for me thanks ma but I was wondering if Lauren could stay here with you and have some lunch?"

"Of course, come on sweetie let's find you a nice quiet table and you can tell me what you want to eat."

Lauren smiled meekly and nodded her head before she wandered over and sat down at a table in the corner, allowing Jane to grab a moment alone with her mom.

"Jane?"

"Sorry about this ma but something has come up with case and Maura needs me."

"Of course Jane it's not a problem."

"Lauren has taken her painkillers but I don't think that she is feeling that well so please ring me if..."

"We'll be fine Jane, I'll keep a close eye on her. Did you phone the social worker?"

"Yeah ma she said Lauren can stay with me while she looks into the whole situation oh and I also signed the paperwork on the larger apartment."

A small smile crept across Jane's face as she relayed the good news to her mom.

"That's great Jane!"

"Yeah well keep it to yourself for the time being I haven't told Lauren about the social worker yet."

Angela nodded her head as Jane glanced over at Lauren before she smiled at her mom and walked out of the cafe. Angela waited a couple of seconds before she grabbed a glass of orange juice and carried it over to where Lauren was sitting, staring out of the window.

* * *

Jane headed straight to the elevator and felt her stomach lurch as it plunged downwards, she felt guilty for leaving Lauren with her mom but until she knew exactly what was going on Jane was unwilling to take any risks.

"Hey."

Jane's voice was quiet as she entered the autopsy room, walking slowly towards Maura who was lost in concentration until Jane arrived at the table and Maura caught sight of her hands.

"Jane!"

"So what have we got?"

Maura drew a deep breath as she stood upright and took a step away from the metal table and the body adorning it.

"Jane what are you doing here?"

Maura's tone was serious as if she were scolding a child while Jane put her hands up defensively.

"Is it him?"

Jane took a step forward and leaned over the body, pulling her hair back away from her face before she tied it back while she stared hard at the face.

"Where's Lauren Jane?"

Maura kept looking at Jane as she spoke and noticed Jane closing her eyes for a second before she stood back upright and looked directly at Maura.

"It's him."

Maura nodded her head as Jane spoke.

"Jane where's Lauren?"

"Huh? Oh upstairs with my mom."

"You're meant to be spending time with her Jane!"

"I know Maura!"

Jane turned away exasperated but then she turned back towards Maura but she couldn't look her friend in the eye, instead she stared at the floor as she kicked her boots together.

"But this relates to her Maura, I need to make sure that Lauren isn't in any danger. I have spent the morning signing papers for a larger apartment, speaking to the social worker and comforting Lauren after she had yet another nightmare!"

Jane's voice broke slightly as she saw that out of the corner of her eye that Maura was walking towards her.

"You spoke to the social worker."

A smile adorned Maura's face as she stood in front of Jane.

"Someone broke in and dumped him in here last night?"

"Yes, it's got Paddy Doyle written all over it."

"I thought that you didn't make assumptions?"

Maura rolled her eyes as she finally saw a smile on Jane's face.

"Well obviously not him personally but he gave the order, that is one thing I am certain about."

"Also that man on your table is the same one who raped, tortured and killed the girls alongside Andrea Meadows."

"Yes but I haven't formally identified him yet."

Jane nodded her head as she looked hard at her friend.

"Are you ok Maura?"

"Yes."

"Maura I can see the hives appearing."

"This isn't justice, my morgue being invaded, used by so-called vigilantes. This doesn't help anyone, it's not going to stop Lauren's nightmares."

Jane watched as Maura closed her eyes, quickly she wrapped her arms around and embraced her friend.

"I know Maura but we've still got Andrea Meadows and I am determined to see that she gets found guilty, maybe then we can give Lauren a little bit of peace."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 – **

Cavanaugh smiled as he walked into the cafe and saw Angela making a fresh pot of coffee, as ever he looked around and nodded to his colleagues but then a face caught his attention that had him stop in his tracks.

"Lieutenant Cavanaugh your usual?"

Angela smiled as she spoke but then she noticed that Cavanaugh was staring at Lauren who had her head bowed as she read a magazine.

"Lieutenant?"

Angela raised her voice as finally Cavanaugh looked at her.

"What's that kid doing her?"

"She's with me Sean, here's your coffee."

Angela kept her voice calm as she passed over a cup towards Cavanaugh as he nodded his head.

"Jane hasn't passed her over yet then?"

"Hopefully that won't be happening for a while yet."

A glint shone brightly out of Angela's eyes as she watched Cavanaugh shake his head.

"Well I expect that Detective Rizzoli will be up to see me soon."

Angela puffed out her cheeks as Cavanaugh walked out quickly, she reached into her pocket and fired off a quick text message to Jane before she wandered over and sat next to Lauren, gently placing her arm around the girl.

* * *

Jane reached into her jeans pocket as she felt her cell vibrate, shaking her head as she read the message.

"Is everything ok Jane?"

"Cavanaugh wants to speak to me, he found Lauren in the cafe."

Jane turned around, away from Maura, as she spoke and placed her hands on her head, sucking in her bottom lip as she tried to compose herself even though it felt like the whole world at that moment was against her. A large intake of breath and five seconds was all it took for Jane to regain her composure, her cell still tight in her hand as she purposefully moved back towards the body and snapped a photo of the man's face.

"Jane?"

"I'll arrange for Frankie to come down and stay with you, he'll make sure that everything is secure for you."

"Where are you going Jane?"

"Huh?"

"Jane stop!"

Maura raised her voice slightly as she walked towards her friend until she had moved in front of the door so that Jane couldn't leave.

"Talk to me Jane!"

Maura's voice was soft and quiet as she placed her hands on Jane's shoulders, slowly Jane brought her head up and looked at her friend.

"I need to go and see Lauren, she wasn't feeling well earlier and I haven't even started to get the rest of her statement."

Jane's voice was full of frustration as she let out a heavy sigh and tried to move but Maura stayed firm.

"You didn't tell me Lauren is unwell, I'm coming with you."

"It's just a headache Maura."

"Yes but with all that she's been through Jane it's best to be safe."

Maura let her hands drop before she turned and grabbed her white lab coat, holding the door open as Jane smiled warmly at her friend.

"Thank you."

* * *

Cavanaugh shut the door firmly as he entered his office, only when he was safely in did he let the large groan of frustration leave his lips before he placed his hands on top of his head and walked around to his desk. Picking up the report that lay in the middle of the desk he felt the throbbing in his head increase, he was worried about the body that had been dumped in the morgue, although he was convinced that Doyle had sent the order for that little present. Instinctively Cavanaugh reached for the telephone on his desk, one thing was certain in his mind and that was that Andrea Meadows was going to stay alive and face a court of law for the crimes she had committed.

* * *

Maura and Jane anxiously walked out of the elevator and headed towards the cafe, a slight sigh of relief leaving Jane's mouth as she saw her mom smile as she served a customer before Maura tapped Jane gently on the arm.

"There she is Jane."

Jane nodded her head as their pace quickened and they headed straight to the table where Lauren was sitting. Without pausing for thought Jane sat down next to Lauren and smiled but Lauren kept staring out of the window even though Jane was certain that Lauren knew they were there. Maura took the seat opposite Lauren and leant forward, a slight frown crossing her face as she looked carefully at the girl, before she reached across and placed a hand on top of Lauren's and finally Lauren turned her gaze away from the window.

"Oh hi Maura, Jane."

"How are you feeling Lauren?"

Jane spoke quietly as she placed her arm around Lauren's back.

"Ok thanks, I ate lunch."

"You're feeling warm, Jane said you had a headache earlier I think you need to come down so I can check you out properly."

Maura's voice was serious but she kept her hand on top of Lauren's hand and squeezed it gently in support.

"Who was it Jane?"

Lauren turned and looked at Jane who could see that Maura was right, Lauren did not look well but she reached into her pocket nonetheless and brought out her cell, moving closer to Lauren as she brought up the photo and placed the device on the table. The gasp that left Lauren's mouth quickly had Jane reaching for and moving her cell, at the same time her grip on Lauren increased.

"Jane."

"She needed to know Maura."

Jane sighed as she looked at Maura who reluctantly nodded her head.

"Someone brought him in here?"

"I found the body in the freezer this morning, we still don't know how he got there."

"He was killed like my father though?"

Lauren looked at Maura as she nodded her head.

"Do you have any idea who killed them?"

Lauren looked at Maura and then Jane.

"Come on kid let's get you down to Maura's office."

Jane forced the smile as she stood up, ensuring that she didn't look at Maura, now was not the time or place for that discussion.


End file.
